jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Qwertypl2001/Blog bez nazwy XDD part 2
Dam, dam, dam. Dobra wróciłem ludziska. Jak mówiłem, blog bedzie podzielony na części gdyż w jednej części byłby strasznie długi, a tak to bedzie mozliwość "skrócenia". Jest to kontynuacja mojego drugiego bloga, a może jak skoncze pisać tego (całkowicie, czyli napisze wszystkie części, a planuje zrobic ich trzy, ale liczba może uledz zmianie), to może wrócę do mojego pierwszego projektu bloga, który nie za bardzo mi wyszedł. o by było na tyle z tej oficjalnej części wstępu więc przejdźmy do info: 1. Akcja w czasach...no ku**a, chyba jasne, ze w czasach wikingów XD 2. Na początku będzie to w realiach pierwszej części mojego bloga, a później pięć lat później. 3. Hiccstrid...no nie wiem, nie wiem. Nieno będzie, ale w takich ilosciach jak w uprzednim opowiadaniu, czyli w dość małych aby ci, którym hiccstrid sie przejadło chcieli to czytać (po kija ja to pisze, skoro i tak nikt tego nie przeczyta???) 4. Tak jak w poprzedniej części bedzie pare zgonów, ale nie tylko Czkawki, spokojnie XD. No to by było na tyle, więc możemy przejść do opowiadania. WSTĘP: Jeden człowiek, odmienił losy wielu setek, lecz został pokonany, ale żyje. Został pogrzebany w wymiarze, z którego niema wyjścia, lecz czy aby napewno? Najpotężniejszy człowiek na archipelagu pokonany przez Drago Krwawdonia. Choć niekoniecznie. Został pogrzebany w pamięci. '' '''THE END WSTĘPU:' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Przeklęty tchórz. Dlaczego wszystko co złe spotyka mnie? Przeklęty wymiar. Muszę się stąd wydostać, tylko jak? Musze jakos wykombinować jakiś sposób, albo przypomnieć sobie co wybełkotał Drago podczas śmierci żeby otworzyć ten portal. Próbowałem wszystkiego, ale na nic i chyba tylko ta opcja mi została. CHOLERA!! TYMCZASEM W BERK ORAZ PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Znowu to zrobił, znowu oddał życie wazmian za dobro wyspy. Chociaż wiele zawdzięczamy Czkawkce. Choćby to, ze naprzykład żyjemy w wolnej Berk i nie rządzi nami Drago. Ale gdzieś w głebi duszy wieże, ze Czkawka zyje, jednak jest to tylko drobny płomy nadziei, która jest matką głupich. Dziś wszyscy zbieramy się na klifie aby pożegnać Czkawkę poraz ostatni, bo już nie wróci zapewne. Ale nietylko pozegnamy tam Czkawkę, pożegnamy tam też Lamberta i innych dzielnych wojowników, którzy oddali zycie za to żebyśmy byli wolni. Wiem, że to dziwnie brzmi, ale wojna wymaga ofiar, a ta, która się przetoczyła przez Berk zebrała swoje żniwo. No nic, trzeba iść na ten klif. pięć lat później i dalsza perspektywa Astrid: Dziś jest piata rocznica tragicznej, aczkolwiek bohaterskiej, śmierci Czkawki. Jednego wydarzenia nie podejżewałam i nie wiedziałam, że to jednak mozliwe. Przejdźmy do konkretów. Podczas ucztu, która odbywała się co rok właśnie w dzień smierci Czkawki, w sali głównej było widać jakieś dziwne błyski błękitnego światła, a później wychodzącą postać w czarnej,ćwiekowanej zbroi z czarnym, również ćwiekowanym hełmem. Wszyscy patrzyli się na niego ze zdziwieniem, bo w końcu nie każdy trafia w sam środek uczty. Jednak to co się póxniej okazało...NIEMOŻLIWE! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: W końcu mi się udało uciec z tego przekletego wymiaru, w który wpakował mnie Drago. Uruchomiłem portal i wszedłem do niego. Po chwili wyskoczyłem w samym srodku twierdzy, gdzie była jakaś uczta. W tłumie rozpoznałem Astrid, więc musiałem trafic do Berk. NARESZCIE!!! Po chwili zdjąłem hełm, a wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak na jakiegoś ducha. Czkawka: Co jest? Mam coś na twarzy? Stoik: Czkawka? To naprawde ty? Czkawka: No ja, a co? Valka: Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz. Czkawka: Pare razy też mi sie tak wydawało, a potem takie coś. W tej chwili doszła do nas Astrid i od razu uwiesiła mi sie na szyji. Stęskniłem sie za nią, no i z całą reszta wioski oczywiscie też.. Stoik: Ludzie! Dzisiaj jest szczególny dzień! Czkawka wrócił do świata żywych! Po chwili rozpoczęła się uczta na część, oczywiście moją. Po tym wszystkim ludzie zaczęli się wynosić do domów, ale ja nie jestem jak inni i pobiegłem do Szczerbatka. Znalazłem go w stajni. Gdy mnie zobaczył, nie mógł powstrzymać radości, wiec rzucił się na mnie i zaczął lizać. Czkawka: No już mordko, spokojnie. Smok, gdy tylko mnie usłyszał, spoważniał. Czkawka: Idziemy polatać? W odpowiedzi wrzucił mnie na siodło i wystartowaliśmy. Latalismy dosłownie wszędzie i nigdzie. Jednakże było już późno i musielismy wracać, bo jutro czeka mnie dużo do roboty. W końcu wylądowalismy przed domem, więc wkradłem sie do mojego pokoju, zdjąłem z siebie zbroję kruka (podobna go tej z gothica 2 nk, jesli ktos gral to bedzie wiedzial) i poszedłem spać. No, mam nadzieje, że się podoba moja kontynuacja bloga i, ze zachowałem oryginalność XD Obudziłem się następnego dnia i pierwsze co zrobiłem, to zszedłem na dół do kuchni i zrobiłem sobie cos do jedzenia. Gdy juz zjadłemswoje śniadanie, poszedłem naszykować Szczerbatkowi kosz ryb, żeby mi nie robił na złość. Kiedy wykonałem wszystkie moje poranne czynności, założyłem swoją zbroje i wyszedłem polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. Akurat po drodze spotkaliśmy Astrid z Wichurą. Czkawka: Od kiedy latasz rano ze smokiem? Astrid: Odkąd żekomo nie żyjesz. Czkawka: Warto wiedzieć. Astrid: Ścigamy sie? Czkawka: Głupie pytanie. No jasne, że tak. Chwilę później juz wsiedlismy na nasze smoki i startowaliśmy. Ścigaliśmy się długo i pewnie dłuzej, ale niestety miałem wypadek. No i dlaczego tylko ja mam takiego pecha, się pytam. To chyba zostanie tajemnica do końca świata. Ale wróćmy do mojego wypadku. Gdy sie scigalismy z Astrid, na najostrzejszym zakręcie wypadłem z siodła i rąbnąłem o klif. Siła z jaką uderzyłem, była tak wielka, że straciłem przytomność. Wiecej nie pamiętam... Obudziłem sie po chwili, choc dokładnie nie wiem, ale wnioskuję po tym, ze Astrid dopiero teraz wylądowała. Czkawka: Ale boli mnie łeb. Astrid: Nic ci nie jest. Czkawka: Gdyby było mi coś, to chyba bym leżał, co nie? Astrid: Noo... Po tej jakże krótkiej rozmowie wskoczyłem na Szczerbatka, a Astrid na Wichure i polecielismy na Berk. No dodałem reszte tego, co miałem dzisiaj dodać. Niestety gdy zbliżaliśmy sie do wioski, z góry było widać czarny dym. Od razu wiedziałem co sie dzieje. Wioska się pali. Szybko przyspieszyliśmy nasze smoki, by jak najszybciej dotrzeć do wioski i pomóc w ugaszaniu pożaru. Gdy wylądowalismy, wraz z Astrid, skierowaliśmy się po wiadra z wodą, a nasze smoki, tak jak i innych, poleciały gasić pożar z góry. Z domu, który stał niedaleko usłyszałem damski krzyk, wiec szybko załóżyłem hełm i wbiegłem w dom, który palił sie najbardziej. Było tam gorąco jak w saunie, ale szybko znalazłem dziewczynę, która była przygnieciona wielką belą. Pomogłem jej wstać i odprowadziłem jak najdalej od palącego się domu. Dziewczyna po drodze straciła przytomność. Szybko zaprowadziłem ją do twierdzy, a tam Gothi opatrzyła dziewczynę. Niestety to nie był koniec, gdyż zauważyłem zamaskowana postać, która skryła sie za jednym z nie palących się domów. Po chwili dom ten zapłonął jak zapałka, a tajemnicza postać uciekła. Rzuciłem się w pościg za tajemniczym sprawcom tych podpaleń. Po chwili dogoniłem go przy kruczym urwisku. Czkawka: Czego chcesz? Tajemnicza postać: ... Czkawka: Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówie? Tajemnicza postać: ... Po chwili tajemniczy koleś zniknął, a jedyne co udało mi się zobaczyć, to jego oczy podobne do moich po przemianie. Tak samo żółte. Zostałem sam, aż do chwili gdy przybiegła do mnie Astrid z posiłkami. Astrid: Kto to był? Czkawka: Nie wiem. Astrid: Dobrze się czujesz? Czkawka: Tak. Pożar ugaszony, Wojownik: Tak. Czkawka: Co z ludźmi? Astrid: Bezpieczni. Czkawka: Nie na długo. Po tych słowach wbiegłem dalej w las w poszukiwaniu tropu sprawcy tych podpaleń, bo zastanawiało mnie, jak przeszedł mutacje, skoro Drago nie żyje, a jedynymi osobami, które to przeszedły, byliśmy ja i Lambert, który także nie żyje. Zastanawiające. Jakiś czas później natknąłem się na pierwszy trop, który jednak po chwili urwał się na ścianie jakiegos klifu. Ech...jutro się rozejże, teraz jestem zbyt zmęczony. Po chwili udałem sie w stronę wioski. Gdy już doszedłem, zauważyłem, że jeszcze jeden dom się pali...mój dom, a zniego wyciągnęli moją mame, ale ojca nie. Trochę się przestraszyłem. Szybko do nich podszedłem. Czkawka: Nie! Valka: To był jakis zamaskowany chłopak, oczy miał jak...twoje. Czkawka: Widziałem go. Gdzie uciekł? Valka: W las. Czkawka: Ide za nim. Szybko wstałem z miejsca i pobiegłem w las. Szybko natknąłem się na trop, gdyż sprawca uciekał na ślepo jakby się czegoś bał. Po chwili natknąłem się na jakinię i prowadzący do niej trop. Wszedłem do niej, a w ciemności ujrzałem blask żóltych oczy, podobnych do kocich oczy. Na moje szczęście widziałem całkiem dobrze w ciemności, więc pobigłem za pościg. Jakiś czas później go złapałem i przygniotłem do ziemi. Szybkim ruchem ręki zdjąłem mu maske, a widok mnie przeraził. To był Lambert, ale chyba mnie nie poznaje. Jak to możliwe skoro zginął na moich oczach? Przecież nie mógł czegos takiego przeżyć. Cały świat zawalił mi się na głowe. Byłem tak zszokowany, ze Lambert wymknął mi się i uciekł, a ja siedziałem w jaskini do czasu gdy przybyła moja mama, tata i Astrid. Astrid: Czkawka, nic ci nie jest? Wyglądasz jakbyś zobaczył ducha. Czkawka: T-to n-nie możliwe. Przecież on z-zgonął na m-moich oczach. Każde słowo jakie wymawiałem, wymawiałem z wielkim wysiłkiem. Astrid: Oczym ty mówisz? Czkawka: J-jak to j-jest możliwe? Stoik: Co jest tkiego niemożliwego? Czkawka: On ż-żyje. Astrid: Kto? Kto żyje? Valka: Dosyć! Nie widzicie, ze nie jest w stanie powiedzieć nic sensownego. Dajcie mu już spokój na razie. Stoik: Trzeba go zabrać do wioski. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Po chwili wzieliśmy Czkawkę pod ramie i zabralismy do wioski. Ponieważ jego dom był spalony, Czkawka miał spać u mnie, a jego rodzice poszli do Pyskacza, gdyż nie chcieli mi sprawiać większego kłopotu. Gdy już zawlekłam nic nie świadomego Czkawkę do mnie, położyłam go na kanapie i poszłąm zapażyć mu jakiś ziół na uspokojenie. Gdy juz je zaparzyłam, podszedłem do Czkawki i kazałam mu to wypić. Po chwili można było się z nim dogadać Czkawka: Gdzie ja jestem? Astrid: U mnie w domu. Co sie stało w tej jaskini? Czkawka: Zauważyłem tego zamaskowanego człowieka za domem, więc pobiegłem za nim w pościg. Goniłem go tak długo, aż dotarliśmy do tamtej jaskini. Tam po chwili go dopadłem i zdjąłem mu maske. To był...to był Lambert. Astrid: Ale jakto, przecież on nie zyje. Dostał strzałą w serce przecież. To nie możliwe. Czkawka: A jednak ktos go orzywił i wyprał mu pamięć. Astrid: Jesteś pewien, ze... Czkawka: Nie wiezysz mi, tak? Astrid: Nie ma dowodów na to żeby Lambert nadal żył. Czkawka: Czyli mi nie wieżysz. A ja myślałem, że tobie moge powiedzieć wszystko. Jednak się myliłem. Astrid: Czkawka... PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: A ja myślałem, że choć Astrid ma zdrowy rozsądek, a jednak pozory mnie myliły. No cóż, teraz muszę odnaleźć Lamberta i przywrócić mu jakos pamięć, ale znając życie nie wypuszczą mnie tak łatwo. Na razie nie ma co tu siedzieć. Czkawka: Wychodzę. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Nie prupój mnie zatrzymywać. Astrid: Bo co? Czkawka: Nie chce nikomu robić krzywdy, ale możecie nie dac mi wyboru. Astrid: Co sie z tobą dzieje, Czkawka? Kiedyś byłeś inny. Czkawka: Pzrez pięć lat w wymiarze, do którego zesłał mnie Drago, człowiek potrafi sie zmienić. Astrid: Czkawka, powiedziałam zostajesz. Czkawka: Nie zatrzymasz mnie. Astrid: Ostatni raz mówie po dobroci, potem użyje siły. Czkawka: Sprubój. Mnie nie pokonasz. Astrid: Nie chce ci robić krzywdy. Czkawka: Więc mnie nie zatrzymój. Astrid: Czkawka, proszę... Po chwili już jej nie słuchałem, tylko wyszedłem na dwór. Z daleka słyszałem jej krzyki, nawoływania i prośby żebym wrócił, ale ja miałem co innego w planach niz powrót do domu Astrid. Musiałem znaleźć Lamberta. Jednak znaleźli się tacy ludzie, którzy próbowali mnie zatrzymać lecz nie za bardzo im to wychodziło. Ostatnim człowiekiem, który podjął sie próby zatrzymania był mój ojciec. Czkawka: Przepuść mnie. Stoik: Czkawka... Czkawka: Jeśli mnie nie przepuściesz, bede zmuszony użyć siły. Stoik: Co się z tobą dzieje? Czkawka: Próbuje znaleźć przyjaciela, to się ze mną dzieje. Stoik: Wybacz. Po chwili poczułem mocne uderzenie w tył głowy i zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w lochu, cholera! Przy kracie stała Astrid. Astrid: Wybaczysz? Czkawka: Niby co? Zamkniecie w lochu? Astrid: Tak. Czkawka: Są takie rzeczy, których nigdy nie próbowałem wam wybaczyć, ale popuszczałem to w nie pamięć. Nigdy nie chciałem tego wybaczać. Astrid: Czyli? Czkawka: Wypuść mnie! Astrid: Nie moge. Czkawka: Rodzima wioska przeciw osobie, która była gotowa oddać za jej mieszkańców życie. Kiedy ja oslepłem na to, że predzej czy później się ode mnie odwrócicie. Ale to jeszcze nic. Wiesz jak to jest gdy ukochana osoba się od ciebie odwraca? Nie wiesz i nigdy się nie dowiesz. Astrid: Co ty chcesz powiedzieć? Czkawka: To, że popełniłem błąd oddając za was życie skoro tak mi się teraz odwdzięczacie. Astrid: To nie tak. Czkawka: Więc prosze, wytłumacz mi. Astrid: Ty teraz nie myślisz logicznie. Uwarzasz, ze zobaczyłeś osobę, która od pieciu lat nie żyje i biegniesz jej szukać. Czy ty nie widzisz, ze to jest chore? Czkawka: Żałuje, ze kiedys wybrałem powrót do waszego świata. Mogłem zostać trupem, ale popełniłem błąd i teraz to widzę. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Nie chce mi się z toba rozmawiać. Jak nie masz nic do roboty to wyjdź. Po chwili Astrid wyszła z lochów, a ja zostałem sam. Zawsze tak było, a ja jak jakis głupi byłem gotów oddać zycie za tę wioske. Siedziałem tak długo, że aż straciłem rachube czasu. Mniej więcej około północy z sufitu lochów spłynął fioletowy piorun, a po chwili w miejscu uderzenia stał Thor. Zawsze pojawia się w najlepszych momentach, ale dlaczego teraz pojawił się w normalnym świecie, a nie w moim snie. Chyba, ze to jest mój sen. Thor: Nie Czkawka, to nie jest twój sen. To przeznaczenie. Czkawka: Co ty tu robisz? Thor: Pomagam ci. Czkawka: Mi nikt nie chce pomóc, nawet Astrid. Thor: Oni ci nie wieżą, a Astrid się o ciebie martwi. Czkawka: Mogłem wtedy zostać. Thor: Kiedy? Czkawka: Wtedy, gdy prawie zabił mnie Dagur. Miałem wtedy wybór. Mogłem zostać. Thor: Postąpiłes wtegy słusznie, a ktos czeka na ciebie za drzwiami. Po chwili zza drzwi weszli moi przyjaciele i moja mama. Co oni tu robią? Czkawka: Co wy tu robicie? Valka: Uwalniamy cię. Lloyd: A teraz z łaski swojej ruszyłbys się, Czkawka, a nie siedzisz i gadasz sobie z Thorem. Kai: Dobra, gotowe. Po chwili kraty wybuchły, a ja byłem wolny. Tylko dlaczego oni mi pomagają? Przecież powinni się słuchać ojca, no może oprócz mamy. Ona się nigdy ojca nie słucha. To chyba mam po niej w charakterze. Później dodam reszte. No nareszcie jestem wolny i moge znaleźć Lamberta, tylko jedno mnie zastanawia-dlaczego mnie nie poznał? Na to pytanie, tak jak na wiele innych, chyba nie poznam odpowiedzi tylko bede musiał się domyśleć. Trudno się mówi. Dobra koniec tego użalania się, tylko trzeba wyjść rozprostować kości. Thor: Szybko do twierdzy. Idziemy ogłosić coś ważnego, a ty, Czkawka ,mi w tym pomozesz. Czkawka: Dobra. Valka: A my co mamy robić? Thor: Ubezpieczać nas. Lloyd: Czyli? Thor: Pilnujcie żeby nikt nie wpieprzył sie do rozmowy. (PS SORRY) Po chwili wyszliśmy z lochu. Ja z Thorem poszliśmy się przygotować, a Lloyd, Kai i Jay poszli ogłosić, że w twierdzy jest jakieś ważne ogłoszenie. Oczywiście to jest blef. Właśnie siedzimy sobie w koncie wraz z Thorem, tak jak kazała nam moja mama i czekamy na reszte grupy oraz wioski. Po jakims czasie doszli do nas inni. Jay: Gotowe. Po pół godzinie zleciała się cała wioska, a w tłumie zobaczyłem bardzo znaną mi osobę...Astrid lecz za bardzo mnie to nie interesowało. Gdy do twierdzy wszedł ojciec, moja mama zaczęła przemowę tak jak to było w planie. Valka: Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk, zabralismy was tu by... Thor: Ogłosić, że Czkawka nie kłamie i na prawdę widział Lamberta. Człowiek z tłumu: A ten to co za jeden? Czkawka: Thor. Stoik: A ja jestem Drago. Thor: Nie wierzysz? Stoik: Nie. Chwilę później, Thor rzucił młotem w stronę Stoika, a ten poleciał na ścianę twierdzy. Na określenie tego jest tylko jedno wielkie AU! Musiało boleć. Czkawka: Czy jest na sali jeszcze jakiś niedowiarek? Lloyd: Chyba nie. Czkawka: Thorze kontynuuj. Thor: Nadal nie wieżycie Czkawce? On się za was narażał w czasie każdej bitwy i każdej wojny. Był gotowy poświecić za was życie, byle byscie byli wolni, a wy się na niego wypinacie, zamykacie w lochu i nie wieżycie gdy mowi prawdę. W czasie gdy rzekomo Lambert umarł, wcale tak nie było. Nie trafił do Valhalii. Lambert żyje i błąka się gdzieś po lasachm, bo ktoś mu wyprał pamięć. Czkawka: To wszystko prawda. Jeśli nie chcecie to nie wieżcie nadal, ale ja i tak lece szukać Lamberta. Nie chce i nie potrzebóje żadnej pomocy. Thor: Jakieś pytania? Astrid: Tak. Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Thor: Z Asgardu chyba, nie? Po chwili zbiórka w twierdzy się skończyła, a ja wyszedłem z twierdzy w stronę Szczerbatka. Niestety gdy wsiadałem na smoka, Astrid mnie zaczepiła. Astrid: Mozemy jeszcze pogadać? Czkawka: Chyba niema o czym. Astrid: Jest. Czkawka: Widzę, ze mamy różne poglądy na ten sam temat. Astrid: Wiem, że powinnam ci uwiezyć, ale... Czkawka: Ale co? Ale nie wiedziałaś, że mówię prawde? Długo myślałaś nad tym, bo chyba nie. Astrid: Wcale nad tym nie myślałam. Czkawka: Masz jeszcze jakąś sprawe? Bo jak nie to... Astrid: Zostań. Tylko o to cię prosze. No i co mam teraz zrobić? Zostać, czy lecieć? Dlaczego wybory w moim życiu są takie trudne. Dobra zostane i na wyspie p[oszukam Lamberta, bo przecież nie miał smoka, więc nie mógł odlecieć z wyspy, ale kto tam go wie. Po tej trudnej decyzji zsiadłem ze smoka i poszedłem w stronę spalonego domu. Właściwie nie wiem po co , ale po prostu chciałem tam posiedzieć sam. Jednak zawze coś lub ktoś musi pokrzyżowac moje plany. Zawsze. Niebyło takiego dnia ani godziny żeby tak nie było. Astrid: Przez te pięć lat nic, a nic się nie zmieniłeś. Zawsze stawiasz wszystko na swoim. Czkawka: Czasem trzeba postawić na swoim zeby przetrwać. Nauczyłem się tego w wymiearze, do którego zostałem wysłany. To były bezkresne pustkowia. Czasem trafiła się jakas wioska, a w niej masa trupów. Gdzie nie spojrzałem, było widać bezkres. Pustynia, dosłownie. Wszędzie do okoła jakieś poczwary, które pełzały. Miałem tam paru przyjaciół i wrogów, ale tam zawsze musiałem stawiać na swoim zeby przeżyć. Inaczej nie dożyłbym dzisiaj. Potem otworzyłem portal, ale z każdym razem trafiałem gdzie indziej. Raz trafiłem do świata, o którym nikt nie słyszał. Astrid: Jakiego swiata? Czkawka: Nieuwiezysz. Astrid: Spróbuj. Czkawka: Ludzie tam zabijali się na odległość jakimiś dziwnymi sprzętami, a latali jakimis metalowimi smokami bez woli. Straszne, ale intrygujące. Astrid: Nie zgrywaj się. Czkawka: Mówiłem, że nie uwierzysz. No siemanko ludziska. Na początek pare moich słów. W komentarzach padła propozycja opowiadania AC, poważnie rozmyśle tę opcje i najprawdopodobnie po opowiadaniu, które teraz prowadzę pojawi się właśnie ta propozycja. To by było narazie n tyle, ale jak coś sobie przypomnę to zrobie mały przerywnik w opku i napisze. Jeśli macie do mnie jakieś propozycje na opowiadania lub coś innego to piszcie na fb: Dominik Kędzia/zdjęcie profilowe sabatonu. Miłego czytania. Po chwili wraz z Astrid szliśmy do domu. Jakby ktoś zapomniał to do jej domu, gdyż mój prawie doszczętnie spłonął i dopiero jutro rozpoczniemy odbudowę. Jakiś czas później doszliśmy i Astrid pokazała mi mój pokój. Nie czekając dłużej poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się następnego dnia rano gdzieś około szóstek, więc szybko wstałem, umiłem się i ubrałem. Gdy już byłem gotów, zszedłem na dół do kuchni, gdzie czekała na mnie Astrid z...śniadaniem? Czkawka: Dzisiaj dzień dobroci dla zwierząt? Astrid: Nia, a co? Czkawka: Nic, nic. Astrid: Szczerbatka nie musisz karmić. Czkawka: To gdzie taki wielki kosz na ryby znalazłaś, że starczył dla Szczerbatka? Astrid: Ni potrzeba było AŻ tak dużego kosza. Czkawka: Dziwne. Po chwili wziąlem się za śniadanie, przyrządzone przez Astrid. Kiedy juz zjadłem, wyszedłem z domu i skierowałem sie w stronę Szczerbatka bawiącego się z Wichurą. Gdy zdołałem opanować mojego smoka, polecieliśmy pod mój spalony dom, gdzie czekaliśmy na resztę. Niedługo potem zjawiła sie reszta. Nareszcie mogliśmy wziąść się za odbudowę. Walczyliśmy z belami drewna dość długo, aż w końcu zabrakło nam gwoździ, więc posłaliśmy po nie Cola. Niestety mijały następne minuty, a Cole nie przychodził i gdy nie było go już ponad pół godziny poszedłem na poszukiwania. Nie szukałem go długo, bo znalazłem go nie przytomnego i skąpanego we krwi. Na szczęście nie był to jego krew, ale cos co go napadło musiało być nieźle poturbowane. Szybko wziąłem i przewiesiłem Cola przez ramię i skierowałem się z nim do Gothi. Niecałe dwadzieścia minut później już stałem przed drzwiami jej domu. Zapukałem, a po chwili Gothi mi otworzyła... Później dodam resztę. Czkawka: Gothi, Cole jest ranny. Jakiś potwór albo człowiek go zaatakował. W odpowiedzi, Gothi pokazała mi gdzie mam połozyć Cola. Ponieważ nie miałem wiecej czasu, bo musiałem pomóc w odbudowie, wyszedłem z domku szamanki i skierowałem się pod mój spalony dom. Powrót zajął mi więcej czasu, więc troche to potrwało zanim wróciłem, a Szczerbatka nie było pod reką i musiałem wracać na piechote. Po jakiejś godzinie doszedłem, Lloyd już z wyrzutami, ze tyle czasu musieli na mnie czekać. Lloyd: No nie spieszyłeś się. Czkawka: Cole był ranny, wiec zaniosłem go do Gothi. Stoik: Nic się nie stało? Czkawka: No nie, ale chyba wam nie pomogę. Szykuje się dzisiaj małe polowanie. Pyskacz: No to na co czekasz? Leć już. Czkawka: Wybaczycie, że wam nie pomogę? Jay: Oj, idź już. Bo potwór jeszcze więcej ludzi zaatakuje. Chwilę później już biegłem w stronę lasu i pierwsze co zrobiłem po dobiehnięciu, to sprawdziłem miejsce, w którym znalazłem Cola. Natrafiłem tam na ciekawe ślady, jakich jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widziałem. Ciekawe co to za stwór? Szedłem dalej tymi śladami, aż doszedłem do miejsca, w którym Astrid rzucała toporem. No i jak zawsze tam ja spotkałem. Dlaczego ona musi byc w tak niebezpiecznym miejscu? Ale może to i lepiej. Czkawka: Wracaj do wioski! Astrid: Dlaczego? Czkawka: Nie jest tu bezpiecznie. Jakis stwór zaatakował Cola, prawdopodobnie jest w lesie. Astrid: Na serio? Czkawka: Tak, na serio. Swoją drogą. Nie widziałaś gdzieś jakiegos dziwnego stwora? Astrid: Nie. Nie czekając dłużej, poszedłem dalej w las. Po krótkiej wędrówce natknąłem sie na wilczą jame. Co prawda niema w niej wilków, ale zauważyłem ślady krwi prowdzące do niej. Pewnie tam się ukrywa. Po chwili wahania, odwazyłem się wejść do środka. Ciemno jak nie wiem. Na szczęście jako tako widze w ciemności. Chwile później natknąłem się na rozwidlenie, poszedłem tunelem w prawo i nie zabłądziłem, bo po jakimś czasie natknąłem się na jakiegos pokraka. Był on niski, ochydny i...był trupojadem? Nieno bez jaj. Myślałem, że tylko w wymiarze, w którym byłem są. Chyba, że pojawił się jakiś wyciek, a to by oznaczało, że może uciec wielu niebezpiecznych ludzi gorszych od Drago. Muszę ostrzec resztę, ale najpierw rozwale tego pokraka. Walka trudna nie była i po chwili pokrak lezał bez głowy. Szybko wróciłem się w stronę wioski. Piętnaście minut później dobiegłem, a w wiosce żerował...gryf? No co jest? Aż taki wyciek? Nie mozliwe. Przecież taki stwór nie może uciec. Dobra później nad tym pomyśle. Teraz trzeba tego piekielnika rozwalić. Niestety zanim do niego dobiegłem, gryf odleciał. Cholera! Stoik: Co to było? Czkawka: Gryf. Stoik: Skąd się tu wziął? Czkawka: Z przeklętego wymiaru. Wiedziałem od dawna, że są z niego jakies wycieki, ale nie aż takie. Ktoś musiał otworzyc ten portal na dłuższy czas, bo niełatwo przez niego przejść, zwłaszcza tak dużej jednostce. Musiał to byc ktos bardzo potężny. Stoik: Ale jak...? Czkawka: Jest tam bardzo dużo potężnych ludzi, którzy walczą miedzy sobą. N naszą niekozyść mają wielkie armie. Stoik: Da sie te wycieki jakoś zamknąć? Czkawka: Da, ale nie jest to proste. Stoik: Jak to zrobić? Czkawka: Obawiam się, ze jest juz za późno. Portali jest juz pewnie wiecej i bede musiał tam wejść i wszystkie zamknąć od środka. Stoik: Jak uciekniesz? Czkawka: Proste. Po zamknięciu ostatniego portalu pojawi się mały wyciek, lecz na tyle duży, ze bez problemu się przecisnę. Ale tu pojawia się problem, bo może mnie nawet wywalić gdzieś na sąsiednim archipelagu, więc trzeba bę dzie jakoś ubezpieczyć wszystkie możliwe miejsca teleportu. Stoik: Ale to nie możliwe. Czkawka: Ogólnie tak, ale na wyspie już nie. Rozrysuje wam mapę gdzie są zaznaczone wszystkie miejsca docelowe i tam bedziecie gotowi na wszystko. Stoik: Kiedy wyruszasz? Czkawka: Kiedy pojawi się następny portal w moim zasięgu i, który bedzie na tyle silny, ze wytrzyma dłużej niż pięć minut. Jednak jest ryzyko, ze w trakcie podróży portal moze się zamknąć, a wtedy zginę. Stoik: Czyli jest to dość niebezpieczne. Czkawka: Tak, ale teraz musze iść śladami gryfa, bo jesli przyprowadził koleżków...możliwe, że nastaną dawne czasy sprzed traktatu pokojowego ze smokami pięć lat temu. Stoik: Czyli bedzie bardzo źle. Czkawka: Na tyle xle, ze w koncu trzeba będzie uciekać z wyspy. Stoik: Jakiś plan? Czkawka: Tak. Trzeba bedzie przyrządzić jakiś wabik. Najlepiej gdyby było to coś, co ma bardzo silną woń, czyli inaczej strasznie by cepił. Stoik: Idź do Gothi. Czkawka: Będe potrzebował o nim informaci, a to już będzie trudne. Jednak niema nic trudniejszego niż przeżycie w wymierze skazańców. Po tej nieco długiej rozmowie poszedłem do odbudowanego już domu przygotować się do niceo trudnej walki. Gdy wszedłem do srodka, zdziwił mnie nieco widok mamy, która już coś gotowała. Chyba jakies zioła, bo śmierdziało jak wśród tłumu wikingów po ciężkiej bitwie, a nawet gorzej, dużo gorzej. Ciekawe co tak pięknie pachnie? Wole nie wiedzieć. Nie zważając na nic, poszedłem do swojego pokoju, który był nieco większy niż uprzednio. Długo szykowałem swoje kochane bronie, aż do drzwi mojego pokoju zapukała Astrid. Astrid: Jak tam w nowym domu? Czkawka: Dobrze. Astrid: Mam do ciebie pytanie? Czkwka: Wal śmiało. Astrid: Wiesz co dzisiaj nas zaatakował? Na smoka ten srwór wyglądał. Czkawka: Spostrzegawcza jesteś. To był gryf, chyba nieco rozdrażniony. Dzis w nocy urządze sobie małe polowanie na tego gryfa. Astrid: Czyli chcesz znów się narażać. Czkawka: Co to, to nie. Miałem sporo potyczek z gryfami, więc marne szanse, ze zginę pod czas walki. Astrid: Obiecaj, ze wrócisz cały. Czkawka: Nie przesadzasz czasem? Astrid: Chyba nie, a co? Czkawka: Bo to wykracza poza pewne granice. Gryf jest brdzo trudny do pokonania dla przeciętnego człowieka, ale dla mnie jest bardzo łatwy do pokonania. Astrid: Możliwe, ale obiecaj. Czkawka: Dobrze. Obiecuję, ze wróce cały i zdrowy. A teraz... Astrid: A teraz wyjdziesz na zewnątrz i polatamy ze smokami. Czkawka: Astrid, ja musze się przygotować do walki z gryfem. Astrid: Mi odmówisz? Czkawka: No nie, ale... Astrid: No, więc idziemy polatać ze smokami. Czkawka: No to chodź. Wiem, że mało, ale teraz nie mam czasu. Jutro albo później coś dodam. No i nie mam wyjścia, i teraz muszę iść z Astrid polatać z nią na smokach, gdy w tym czasie mógłbym się przygotowywać do walki. Ale z drugiej strony, Astrid jest jedną z najblizszych mi osób i nie miałbym serca jej odmówić. Mniejsza o moich problemach, musze się skupić na lataniu bo jak rąbniemy ze Szczerbatkiem w jakąś skałe to bedzie bardzo źle. Ale nie byłoby ciekawie gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło, nieprawdaż? Też tak myślę, ponieważ w dali zamajaczył znajomy kształt. Gryf. Akurat tutaj. No ja go zabije. Coć i tak będzie martwy. Czkawka: Widzisz to, co tam w oddali leci w naszą stronę? Astrid: Tak, a co? Czkawka: To dobrze, bo to jest gryf. Słuchaj się mnie. Astrid: No dobra. Czkawka: Wrócisz do wioski, szybko. Gdy dolecisz, powiesz mojemu ojcu, ze zaatakował nas gryf i żeby w razie czego ufortyfikował wyspę bo to diabelskie stworzenia, strasznie twarde są. Astrid: A ty? Czkawka: Dla mnie wiśenka na torcie. Astrid: O nie! Czkawka: Leć już! Po chwili Astrid odleciała, a ja zostałem sam na sam z gryfem, który był co raz to bliżej. Nie chcąc z nim walczyć w powietrzu, szybko polecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem na najbliższą wyspę, a za nami leciał gryf. Gdy chwilę później wyladowaliśmy, ja i Szczerbatek uciekaliśmy jak najdalej w las, tak aby ten potwór nas nie znalazł. Jakis czas później znalexliśmy jakąś jaskinie, doskonałą na miejsce do schowania. Po chwili już bezpieczni siedzieliśmy w tej jaskini ja i Szczerbatek. Niestety spokój długo nie trwał, bo gryf nas wytropił i w oddali usłyszałem jego ryk. No to chyba kryjówka na nic sie nie zda i trzeba bedzie wypróbowac tradycyjnych metod polowń na gryfy, czyi walki. Chwilę po usłyszeniu gryfa kazałem Szcerbatkowi zostać, a ja sam wyszedłem z jaskini walczyć. Nie czekałem na gryfa długo. Po chwili zjawił się stwór. W tym momencie nie było już odworu, musiałem walczyć żeby przeżyć. Może to i głupi zabrzmiało, ale sami walczcie sobie z gryfem, co ma pięć metrów wysokości. Ciekwae czy was też strach by nie obleciał? Niedługo potem gryf zaszarżował na mnie, a ja nie zdążyłem uniknąć jego ataku i wbił mi jeden pazur na tyle głęboko w ramie, że go stracił. Nie mogłem wlczyć, więc zawołałem Szczerbatka, a po chwili resztkami sił wspiąłem się na niego. Ten, gdy wystartowaliśmy, leciał tak szybko jakby wiedział, że coś mi się stało. Po dziesięciu minutach dolecieliśmy do wyspy, niestety ja w pół żywy. Nigdy zaden gryf mnie tak nie urządził, ba, nawet nie dał rady do mnie podlecieć na tak znaczną odległość. Coś musi być na rzeczy. Gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy na placu, w okół mnie pojawił się cały tłum, który zalewał mnie pytaniami typu "czy nic ci niejest?". Nie odpowiadałem na nie tylko biegłem ile sił do Gothi. Pod górke tak łatwo się nie biegło, ale w końcu dobiegłem. Nawet nie musiałem pukać bo Gothi wiedziała, że przyszedłem. Czkawka: Gothi musisz mi pomóc. Gryf mnie dość poważnie walnął. Nie czekałem na odpowiedź, bo staruszka gestem ręki, pokazała mi bym wszedł do środka i usiadł. Wykonałem to co mi kazała, a po chwili Gothi przyszła z opatrunkami. Trzeba przyznać, ze szybko się z tym wszystkim uwinęła. Mnie zajęło by to więcej czasu, wiele więcej. Tylko jak teraz wyjść, żeby ukryć, że nic mi nie jest? Zbroja ma dziurę po szponie gryfa, a w samym skórzanym pancerzu nie wyjdę, bo i ten jest zniszczony. Chyba muszę znów stawić czoło lęką i wyjść w skórzanym pancerzu, co nie bardzo mi pasuje, ale przy okazji zaniose zbroje do Pyskacza. Po chwili wyszedłem z domku Gothi i skierowałem się do kuźni.Nie szedłem długo, gdyż pod drzwiami Gothi czekał na mnie Szczerbatek, choć nie wiem skąd się tu wziął, bo nie leciałem na nim tylko zostawiłem go na placu głównym. O nie. Mama i Astrid idą do Pyskacza. Że też akurat teraz. Trudno się mówi. Wszedłem do kuźni jak gdyby nigdy nic, a Astrid dziwnie się na mnie patrzyła. Już chyba wiem o co jej nawet chodzi. Czkawka: Słuchaj Pyskacz. Naprwiłbyś mi moją zbroje? Pyskacz: Jasne, młody. Tym razem od czego dostałeś. Czkawka: Yyy...długa historia. Astrid: Domyślam się, co cię tak urządziło. Pyskacz: Robi się ciekawie. Czkawka: Skórę też bys naprawił? Pyskacz: Jasne, ale powiesz co cie tak urządziło. Czkawka: Gryf mnie tak walnął. Wbił mi w ramie szpon i nie mogłem z nim walczyć, więc uciekłem. Pyskacz: Coś szilny musiał być skoro przez takie utwardzenia sie przebił i...przez ulepszenia runami? Czkawka: To runiczna zbroja. Dobra do walki i odporna na wiele gatunków stali. NIc więcej nie rozmawialiśmy, a ponieważ nie miałem nic do roboty, poszedłem do domu. Jakoś się dziwnie czuję w zwykłej koszuli bez zbroi. Jakbym chodził nago. Bardzo dziwne uczucie. Włąśnie dotarłem do domu, otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem na górę do mojego pokoju. Gdy juz wszedłem zdjąłem swoją koszulę i także opatrunek przyrządzony przez Gothi. Moim oczom ukazała się kolejna blizna do kolekcji, a od ostatniego starcia przybyło mi ich około trzydziestu. Spora liczba, niema co. Dobra nie będe się nad sobą użalał, tylko poszukam jakiejś zbroi, bo coś nie lubię chodzić po prostu w koszuli, musze mieć coś metalowego lub skórzanego na sobie. Długo szukałem, aż znalazłem swój stary pancerz sprzed bitwy z Drago. Był już dość mały, ale wniosę na niego kilka poprawek i bedzie jak nowy, chyba. Kolejne godziny spedziłem na modyfikowaniu swojego starego pancerza. Już konczyłem, gdy do mojego miejsca pracy, a takze pokoju weszła Astrid. Czy ona nie potrafi zapukać? Ech...trzeba przerwac pracę. Astrid: Obiecywałeś, ze wrócisz cały. Czkawka: Zawsze tak jest. Obiecuję coś, a potem...nie mam ochoty narazie rozmawiać. Astrid: Coś sie stało? Czkawka: Nic o czym by warto rozmawiać. Astrid: Czyli stało. No to co cię gryzie? Czkawka: Astrid, na prawde nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Astrid: Wiesz, że ja nie odpuszczę. Czkawka: Wiem. Astrid: No to mów. Czkawka: Skoro chcesz, ale uprzedzam, ze to nie jest najmilsza historia. To było po walce z Drago, gdy zesłał mnie do przeklętego wymiaru. Poznałem tam wielu ludzi, niektórzy byli dobzi, a niektórzy źli. Niestety poznałem tam wiecej tych drugich. Był wtedy jeden z gorętszych dni jakie tam panowały. Niby nic specjalnego. Dzieci bawiące się w ogródku, a ja i mój przyjaciel Deon, który także został zesłany do tego wymiaru za karę, rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. Opowiadałem mu wiele moich historii o przygodach w tym wymiarze, a takze z pobytu na Berk. Nic nie zapowiadało, że coś się stanie, ale stało. Piliśmy sobie wode z lodem, aż chwilę później nastał piekielny mróz. Wszędzie wokół nas śnieg, a po chwili na niebie ujrzeliśmy oraszak demonicznych jeźdzców. Jakiś czas potem zaatakowali nas. Walczyliśmy dzielnie w obronie dzieci Deona lecz niestety Deon zginął w walce. Ostatnie co mi powiedział, to żebym uciekł z jego dziećmi. Obiecałem mu, ze nic im się nie stanie, ale tej obietnicy nie dotrzymywałem. Po dwóch miesiącach znaleźli nas. Zabili Annę, a resztę porwali. Ja zostałem. Ostatnie co sobie przyżekłem, to, że wkrótce zapoluję na Dziki Łów. (CIEKWAOSTKA: Dziki Łów występował w opowieściach ludowych. Został on wykorzystany w potopie oto cytat: " I w tych lasach, i na pustych polach lecieli jak ów orszak piekielnych rycerzy krzyżackich, o których lud powiada na Żmudzi, iż czasami, wśród jasnych nocy miesięcznych, zjawiają się i pedzą przez powietrze zwistując wojnę i kleski nadzwyczajne" ponad to Dziki Łów został wykorzystany w powieściach Andrzeja Sapkowskiego jako Dziki Gon. Dziki Łów pojawił sie także w powieściach takich jak: "Czarodziejka" czy "Misto niebiańskiego ognia"). ''Ot, cała historia. Astrid: Nie zabardzo zrozumiałam. Czkawka: Moze to i lepiej. Zostawmy ten temat, nie chcę sobie przypominac tej rzeźi. Astrid: Dobrze. Jak ci idzie ulepszanie starej zbroi z utwardzanej skóry. Czkawka: Dobrze, ale brakuje mi materiałów i bede musiał skoczyć do smoczego sanktuarium. Astrid: Dawno cie tam nie było. Ciekawe czy coś się tam zmieniło? Czkawka: Niedługo się przekonamy. Astrid: Jakto "my"? Czkawka: A nie chcesz ze mną lecieć? Astrid: No chce, ale... Czkawka: No to lecimy. Tylko od Pyskacza graty odbiorę. Po chwili wraz z Astrid poszliśmy do kuźni Pyskacza. Na szczęście zbroja była już gotowa, więc szybko ją założyłem tak jak i mój skórzany pancerz, który także dałem Pyskaczowi do naprawy. Jakiś czas później byłem już gotowy do odlotu, ale Astrid próbowała się ciągle wymigiwac lecz z maernymi skutkami. Wiem, że gryf wciąż zagraża wyspie, ale chyba możemy na jakis czas polatać poza Berk. Nie wiem czemu Astrid się tak wymiguje. Będe musiał się chyba zapytać, choć trudno bedzie się czegos od niej dowiedzieć. No.ale bez ryzyka niema życia. Właśnie przechodziła obok mnie Astrid. Czkawka: Czemu nie chcesz ze mną lecieć? Astrid: Ja? Nie chce? Czkawka: Gdybyś chciała lecież, to byś się nie wymigiwała od lotu do smoczego sanktuarium. Astrid: Wydaje ci się. Czkawka. Mhm. właśnie widze. Astrid: Podobno chciałeś gdzieś lecieć? Czkawka: Mhm. Astrid: No to rusz się, bo mi spokoju nie dasz. Drugi raz nie trzeba było mi mówić i juz po chwili znalazłem sie na Szczerbatku. Gdy tylko w powietrze wzbiła sie Astrid na swej Wichurze i my nie próżnowaliśmy i takze kazałem Szczerbatkowi startować. Jakieś pięć sekund później dogonilismy Astrid. Jednak nie lecieliśmy w spokoju, o nie. Mojej dziewczynie zachciało się wyścigów. Taa. Miałem okazję wykorzystać swoja zbroję runiczną, gdyż zaprojektowałem ją z myśla o walce i lotach ze Szczerbatkiem, bo wiedziełem, ze kiedyś wrócę na Berk. Szybko odpiąłem zabezpieczenia i ustawiłem smokowi ogon na samotny lot, a sam zeskoczyłem. Pierwsza reakcją Astrid był paniczny krzyk, ale gdy zobaczyła, ze mam wszystko pod kontrolą, usłyszałem jak oddycha z ulgą. Widac, martwiła się o mnie. Ale nie otym teraz. Właśnie szybowałem na równi ze Szczerbatkiem, a obok nas leciała Astrid na swej Wichurze. Znów zaczęliśmy się ścigac, ale do tego celu znów dosiadłem Szczerbatka. Po chwili już nie miały szans, bo jak wicher mknęliśmy z szybkością jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie osiągnęliśmy. Lecieliśmy tak szybko, że parę chwil później dolecieliśmy do smoczego sanktuarium. Jakiś czas później dołączyła do nas Astrid. Jednak coś mi nie pasowało. Po chwili wiedziałem co. Na wyspie grasował...Dziki Łów. Nie jest dobrze. Bede musiał sam wejść do srodka, bo nie chcę narażać Astrid na niebezpieczeństwo, ale ona oczywiście mnie nie zostawi wiedząc, ze zamierzam zrobić cos głupiego. Nie wybcze sobie jak coś jej się stanie. Czkawka: Astrid, posłuchaj mnie. Astrid: O... Czkawka: Trzymaj się mnie. Cokolwiek sie stanie, to nie odstępuj mnie nawet o krok. Smoki dadzą sobie radę. Astrid: Chdoźmy. Czkawka: Szybko. Ktos nas zauważył. Gdy tylko zaczęliśmy biec, w pogoń za nami rzuciły się ciapki tych przekletych jeźdzców. Na nasze nieszczęście gonili nas także zwiadiwcy Łowu, więc mielismy nieźle przerąbane, a nie chcę zacząć walki, gdyż przyszedłem tu tylko po materiały, które niegdys zostawiłem. Ciekawe czego szuka tu Łów. Przecież wzystko co cenne już dawno jest na Berk. Tego chyba się nie dowiem. Szybko znaleźliśmy jakieś małe przejście. Szybko kazałem Astrid przejść pierwszej, a ja tym czasem musiałem ją osłaniać. Po chwili okrążyło mnie dwóch zwiadowców i dołączył do nich...Dziki Łów? Dziki Łów: Zostawcie go. Nie przeszkodzi nam. Zwiadowca1: Panie, przecież to jest jeszcze jeden z tych mutantów. Dziki Łów: Owszem widzę. Nim zajmiemy się później, teraz ważniejszy jest artefakt. Zaraz, zaraz, jaki artefakt? Przecież wszystko jest na Berk. Chyba, że...o nie. Musze szybko dogonić Astrid. Jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Dziki Łów właśnie rozpoczął swój łów. Zbiorą ogromne żniwa jeśli ich nie uprzedzimy. Szybko wszedłem do tunelu i udałem sie tropem Astrid. Długo jej nie szukałem, ale niestety przybyłem trochę zbyt późno. Astrid była nieprzytomna i zimna jak lód. Cholera, Dziki Łów już tutaj przylazł. Niedobrze. Ale teraz msze rozpalić ognisko żeby wybudzić Astrid z lodowego snu, a to moze potrwać nawet pare dni. Niech to wszystko szlag strzeli. Nie mam dzisiaj farta. Dobra ognisko rozpalone, teraz mogę udać się na poszukiwania artefaktu smoczego jeźdzca, zapomniałem o moim magicznym hełmie, który kiedys dostałem. No, ale teraz się dowiedziałem, że zostawiłem tu coś cennego. (Jeśli chodzi o ten artefakt, to zapomniałem w pierwszej części dpoisać o nim historię. Sorry.) Wiedząc gdzie znajduje się artefakt, miałem sporą przewagę nad Łowem i mogłem hełm zdobyc jako pierwszy. Niestety Dziki Łów przegonił wszystkie smoki wraz z Alfą i teraz smocze sanktuarium świeci pustkami. Szkoda Właśnie doszedłem do swojego starego pokoju, gdzie znajdowała się także pracownia. Niestety zwiadowcy już ją przetsząsali, ale artefakt był w takim miejscu, ze tylko ja wiem gdzie jest. Czkawka: Nie macie tu czego szukać! Zwiadowca1: Zabić! Po chwili mnie zaatakowali, ale ja byłem od nich szybszy i jednemu wbiłem miecz w brzuch, a drugiemu odciąłem łeb. Jednak nie znalazłem jeszcze swojego starego hełmu, który schwałem pod łózkiem. Gdy go znalazłem, z ciężkim bólem serca zniszczyłem swój hełm, po to aby Dziki Łów nie zdobył cennego artefaktu. Dzięki temu choć w częśći pokrzyżowałem jego plany, ale to nie koniec. Na pewno jeszcze wiele przygód będzie mnie z nim czekało i wiele walk. No nic, trzeba wracć do Astrid, a potem bede musiał pójść po smoki. Po jakiejść chwili znalazłem nasze smoki i skierowaliśmy się do Astrid, która wciąż nie obudziła się lodowego snu. Jak móiłem to moze potrwać nawet kilka dni, a ja niestety nie mam tyle czasu, więc trzeba będzie ją jakos bezpiecznie transportowac na Berk. Mam pomysł. Jakiś czas później posadziłem przed sobą Astrid na Szczerbatku, a po chwili juz wystartowaliśmy. Lecieliśmy baaardzo długo, ponieważ nie mogłem za bardzo przyspieszyc lotu, bo leciałem z pasażerem i to w dodatku nieprzytomnym. Jakieś dwie godziny później dolecieliśmy na Berk i pierwsze co zrobiłem, to zaniosłem Astrid do jej pokoju, a potem poszedłem po Gothi. Gdy juz się z tym uporałem, poszedłem do mamy, powiedzieć o tym co widziałem w smoczym sanktuarium. Znalazłem ją przy jednym z paśników przy którym karmiła Chmuroskoka. Czkawka: Mamo musimy pogadać. Valka: Tak. O co chodzi? Czkawka: Bardzo ważnego. Byłem z Astrid w smoczym sanktuarium i natknęliśmy się tam na Dziki Łów. To są upi... Valka: Wiem kim jest Dziki Łów. Czego tam szukali? Czkawka: Artefaktu, mojego artefaktu. Szukali mojego starego hełmu. Był magiczny. Valka: NIedobrze. Dziki Łów jest bardzo dobrze uzbrojony i dysponuje potężną magią. Nie mamy szans z nim w otwartym starciu, ale w wyścigu po artefakty to juz tak. Tyle, ze my będziemy je niszczyć. Jak myślisz, który jest następny? Czkawka: Nie wiem, ale teraz chcę odpocząć. Mozesz kogoś po nie wysłać? Muszę się zająć Astrid, która zapadła w lodowy sen. Valka: Dobrze. Ty załatw swoje sprawy, a ja wyślę Lloyda. Czkawka: A i jeszcze jedno. Moja zbroia to kolejny artefakt jakby nie patrzeć. Znalazłem ją w przeklętym wymiarze i to jej niedługo bedzie szukać Dziki Łów, a wtedy trzeba będzie wszystkich z wioski ewakuować jak najdalej. Zabiją każdego, nawet dzieci. To potwory bez litości. Valka: Dobrze. Czkawka: W razie czego ja będe wszystkich osłaniał. '''iemanko ludziska. Dzisiaj za bardzo nie mam ochoty pisać po tym co przezyłem w szkole, ale jakoś wena mi wróciła i da się rade. Swoją drogą, jak u was w szkole będą jakieś warsztaty z fundacją, czy czymś tam, Wyspa Skarbów, dokładnie nazwy nie pamiętam, ale było cos ze skarbami, to bedą to bardzo nudne warsztaty, wiem bo sam je dziś przeżywałem. Jutro z resztą też będe przez to piekło przechodził :c. No dobra, to tyle z mojego żalenia się.' Po chwili byłem juz wolny, ale moja wolność zakończyła się na pierwszym kroku, bo przypomniało mi się coś bardzo oczywistego. Mianowicie miałem się opiekować Astrid, ale żeby nie było, to nie zapomniałem o tym, bo pewnie pomyśleliście, że jestem jakiś zły. Trzeba bedzie iść jeszcze do Gothi po jakieś zioła, o których bladego pojęcie nie mam, ale to tam taki mały, malusieńki szczególik. Co z tego, że bez tego nie udało by mi się wybudzic Astrid z lodowego snu. Szczegół. Chwilę potem zawołałem Szczerbatka, a potem polecieliśmy do domku Gothi. Nie nawidzę się tam wspinać i latać również. Dlaczego ona nie może mieszkać na normalnym pułapie, tylko na najwyższym szczycie, czy tam klifie. Po chwili zapukałem w drzwi, a pięć sekund później otworzyła mi je staruszka. Czkawka: Potrzebóję ziół do przebudzenia człowieka z lodowego snu. Nie kryjąc zdziwienia, Gothi podała mi je wszyskie rośliny, a ja grzecznie jej podziękowałem. Następnie zeskoczyłem z klifu, aby złapał mnie Szczerbatek, któremu się nudziło. Chwilę potem wylądowaliśmy pod domem Astrid. Szybko wszedłem do środka. Po chwili dostałem się do jej kuchni, gdzie zacząłem przyrządzać odpowiedni wywar dla As. Receptura nie była zbytnio skomplikowana, gdyż przyrządzałem ten wywar wiele razy, lecz zawsze miał jakies chwilowe skutki uboczne. Czasem nawet zabawne. Ale teraz muszę się skupić żeby niczego nie pomylić, bo jeśli cos pójdzie nie tak, to mogę przyrządzić śmiertelną truciznę, która byłaby w stanie zabić człowieka w ciągu paru sekund, więc grałem o wysoka stawkę. Lecz jakims cudem udało mi się przygotować wywar leczniczy, który może pomóc wybudzić Astrid. Problem w tym, ze będe musiał siedzieć przyniej cały dzień i całą noc, ale niema w tym AŻ tak wielkiego kłopotu. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o życie As. Wtedy...nieważne, po co będe mówił. Wiem, że mało, ale resztę dodam później... Właśnie wszedłem do pokoju, w którym leżała Astrid. Niestety nic się nie zmieniło, więc As wciąż spała. Niestety musiałaem podac jej ten wywar, w nadziei, że nie sporządziłem trucizny. Tak mijały nastepne dni. Załatwiałem szybko swoie sprawy, a potem szybko biegłem z nadzieją, ze Astrid się wybudziła z lodowego snu. Z każdą godziną, każdego dnia moja nadzieja na to wciąż malała. Potem było tak samo. Astrid wciąż spała, a ja nie mogłem nic zrobić...do czasu. Po miesiącu czekania, mogłem zrobic jedną rzecz. Mogłem wejść do jej świadomości i spróbowac ja wybudzić. Istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, ze nigdy z tamtąd nie wrócę, ale dla niej jestem gotów poświęcić życie. Wkrótce potem poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem po potrzebne zioła do przyrządzenia eliksiru, który pozwoli mi na to drastyczne przedsięwzięcie. Latałem z wyspy na wyspę, gdzie musiałem szukać składników. Gdy znalazłem juz ostatni, wraz ze szczerbkiem polecieliśmy do Berk. Gdy przylecieliśmy, szybko pobiegłem do domu Astrid, gdzie sporządziłem wywar, dzięki któremu przeniosę się do swiadomości As. Gotowe. Teraz trzeba tylko wypić i iść do Astrid. Po chwili znalazłem się przy jej łóżku, więc szybko odkorkowłem butelkę i wypiłem cała jej zawartość. Ochyda, ale czego się nie robi by uratowac ukochaną osobę. Chwilę potem zapadłem w sen. Obudziłem się w miejscu, którego nigdy w życiu nie widziałem, czyli eliksir zadziałał. Berdzo dobrze. Zostaje tylko odnaleźć Astrid,a to już będzie trudniejsze. Nie zaszdłem daleko, a wokół mnie pojawiła się masa wojowników, a wśród nich był jeden, podchodził do mnie. To był chyba strażnik, ale skąd on tu? Strażnik: Nie przejdziesz. Chyba, że odpowiesz na moją zagadkę. Czkawka: Zatem słucham. Strażnik: Najpierw zasady. Jeśli podasz złą odpowiedź, zabiją cię moi wojownicy, rozumiesz? Czkawka: Tak. Strażnik: Słuchaj więc. Gdy jestem sam, nie można mnie zważyć. Gdy jest nas wiele, możemy byc ciężkie. Mam dar uzdrawiania, lecz racz zważyć, że moge też szperać mym jedynym zębem. Oto zagadka. Dość wymagające. Gdy jestem sam, nie mozna mnie zważyć. O co tu chodzi? Zapewne jest to jakaś aluzja, tylko jaka? Gdy jest nas wiele, mozemy byc ciężkie. To musi być kolejna aluzja, lecz pytanie znów pada-jaka? Mam dar uzdrawiania. To może być podchwytliwe, bo tylko...no jasne, przeciez czas leczy rany. Czkawka: Zapewne chodzi o czas. Strażnik: Bardzo dobrze, ale zanim pozwolę ci przejść, zadam ci jeszcze jedną zagadkę. Czkawka: Nie było mow... Strażnik: Jesteś bardzo pyskaty. Postawmy sprawe jasno. Albo mozesz wrócić, albo przejdziesz dalej, ale najpierw odpowiesz na zagadkę. Perfidny strażnik. Była mowa o jednej zagadce, ale niech bedzie. Przystane na jego warunki tylko po to, zeby uratowac Astrid. Strażnik: Będe krótki lub długi, przyjdę noca lub w dzień. Piękny lub paskudny, lecz tylko twój... O co tu może chodzić? Będe krótki lub długi. Co może być krótkie lub długie, albo przyjść nocą lub w dzień? Śmierć? Nie to chyba by było zbyt oczywiste. Nie wiem. Chyba, że...to moje jedyna szansa. Nie zmarnuj tego Czkawka. Czkawka: Sen. Strażnik: Gratuluję, możesz przejść dalej. Podam ci mała wskazówkę. Nie wszystko co widzisz, widzisz naprawdę, a nie wszystko czego nie widzisz, nie widzisz na prawdę. O co temu straznikowi teraz chodziło? Dobra nie czas na zastanowienia, teraz muszę iść dalej. Szedłem dość krótko,a doszedłem do kolejnego miejsca. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawać by się mogło, że był to zwykły ślepy zaułek, ale ja nie byłem aż tak głupi i wiedziałem, iż tu jest jakieś dobrze ukryte przejście. Po przejściu przez przejśćie, trafiłem do jakiejś zwykłej, na pierwsze spojrzenie, krypty, jednak po chwili zmieniłem zdanie, gdyż była to arena, przez którą żeby przejść, trzeba było stoczyć walkę...i wygrać. Nagle wokół mnie pojawiła się cała zgraia wojowników, uzbrojonych po zęby, lecz byli oni tak wolni, ze bez trudu ich pokonałem. Niestety po rozgrzewce z podziemi wyszedł...Lambert? Jak on...nie ważne. Czkawka: Co ty tu robisz? Lambert: Próbuję ci pomóc. Czkawka: Ale przecież... Lambert: Jestem tylko twoim wymysłem w tej rzeczywistości. Po twoim powrocie znów bedzie tak samo, znów będe bez pamięci. Ale nie czas na pogaduszki, lećmy uratować Astrid. Ma coraz mniej czasu, a Eredin rośnie w siłe. Czkawka: Przecież on... Lambert: Chodź, nie marudź! Chwię później byliśmy już w drodze na pomoc As, ale zawsze cośmusi pójść nie po naszej myśli. Nagle jak z podziemi na naszej drodze wyrósł wielki i umięsniony wojownik uzbrojony po zęby. W starciu nie mieliśmy z nim szans, więc jak go pokonać? Chyba, że da się go jakoś ominąć, w co wątpię. Tak tez sie okazało. Nie mieliśmy wyjścia. Już wyciągaliśmy nasze miecze, gdy postac przemówiła. Postać: Nie musicie ze mną walczyć, nie wygralibyście. Lambert: Kim jesteś? Postać: Letho...Letho z Gulety. Nie przepuszcze was dalej. Czkawka: Jakim cudem sie tu znalazłeś. Letho: Dzięki tobie. Jestem twoim wyobrażeniem, które dostało sie tu razem z tobą. Tak samo jak on. Jeśli chcecie przejść, to nie ułatwię wam tego i musicie mnie pokonać. Lambert: Stań do walki! Po chwili Letho zaatakował. Nigdy nie widziałem takiego szału w czasie walki. Gościu niby walił mnieczem na oślep, a z każdym razem ledwo parowałem jego ataki i gdyby nie to, że przeszedłem mutację, to juz dawno leżałbym martwy. Lambert radził sobie ciut gorzej ode mnie i po chwili Letho rozłorzył Lamberta na łopatki. Wykorzystując jego skupienie na przyjacielu, zaatakowałem go od tyłu z pożądanymi skutkami, gdyż chwilę potem Letho leżał na ziemi, a później się dosłownie zmył. Mieliśmy drogę wolną i została nam ostatnia prosta. Biegliśmy ile sił w nogach, by zdążyć jak najszybciej obudzić As, niestety droga cały czas się wydłużała. Nie wiedzielismy co się dzieje, do czasu gdy wokół nas zapanowała pustka tak gnębiąca, że traciłem z sekundy na sekundę wszelkie nadzieje na powrót i zbudzenie Astrid. Nagle pojawiło sie jakieś światło w tunelu. Poszedłem w tamtą stronę i chwilę potem obudziłem sie w pokoju As, a obok na łóżku siedziała, obudzona już, Astrid. Czyli mi sie udało, choc lewo uszedłem z życiem. Szybko podniosłem się z podłogi, ale zakręciło mi sie w głowie i o mało nie upadłem na podłogę. Na szczęście w zasięgu upadku był Szczerbatek. Astrid była w podobnym stanie. Czkawka: Nic ci nie jest? Astrid: N-nie. Ile spałam? Czkawka: Długo. Tak długo, ze w końcu zdecydowałem sie wejść do twojej świadomości ryzykując życie. Jak widać udało mi się cie obudzić. Astrid: Dziękuję. Czkawka: Za co? Astrid: Za to, ze narażałes dla mnie życie. Czkawka: Nic takiego. Aaa... Napadł mnie tak ostry ból, że aż krzyknąłem. Potem pojawiła mi sie wizja, ale nie byle jaka. Wioska była cała zamrożona, a w okól pełno trupów. Na horyzoncie bezkresne lodowe, pustkowie. Nagle zauważyłem dwa ciała obok siebie. To byłem ja i Astrid. Widać, że zginęliśmy w obronie wioski. Potem orszak Dzikiego Łowu, a po chwili wizja urwała się. Byłem znów w domu Astrid, tylko leżałem cały sztywny na podłodze. Przechodziły mnie dość mocne drgawki. Obok zauważyłem zmartwioną i przestraszoną twarz Astrid. Nie miałem siły wstać. Po chwili z pomoca mordki i Astrid jakos dałem rade i siedziałem na łóżku Astrid. Astrid: Coś sie stało? Czkawka: Miałem wizję. To mis ię już zdarzało i wszystkie sie potwierdzały. Teraz się nie zapowiada żeby było inaczej. Astrid: Uspokój się i powiedz, co widziałeś. Czkawka: Nasza wioska cała skuta lodem. Wokół pełno ciał wojowników. Nagle zauważyłem dwa trupy obok siebie. To byłem ja i ty. Nagle w powietrzu ujrzałem orszak Łowu. Potem wizja sie urwała. Astrid: Będzie dobrze. Czkawka: łatwo ci mówić. Dziki Łów jest bezwzględny. Zniszczy wszystko co sie rusza. Astrid: Czyli, co chesz zrobić? Czkawka: Odnowić akademię. Przeprowadzić lekcje dla jeźdzców i rekrutów, a także dla wojowników. Astrid: Dobrze. Co kolwiek byś zrobił, możesz zawsze na mnie liczyć. Czkawka: Dziękuje. Dobra wróciłem. Wiem, że nie dodawałem żadnych oznak życia przez dwa dni, ale byłem zajęty innymi sprawami. ''' Nadal meczy mnie pewna sprawa. Mianowicie, jak Letho przedostał się do mojwej głowy. Myślałem, że...z reszta opowiem od początku. Było to pod czas mojego trzeciego roku pobytu w przeklętym wymiarze. Jak zawsze rano biegałem. Niestety udałem sie za daleko i zbłądziłem. Wtedy spotkałem jego. Spotkałem wtedy Letho. Szedł w moją stronę, ale na szczęście nie do mnie. Potem przez długi czas go nie widziałem. Później poznałem wiele osób i kilka ciekawych historii o tym mięśniaku. Trafił tu za wiele seryjnych morderstw. Co ciekawsze zabijał przywódców plemion. Miałem nieprzyjemność z nim walczyć. Prawie straciłem wtedy głowę. Na szczęście uratował mnie ten pancerz. Mijały lata, a pod koniec mojego pobytu zwięczonego ucieczką, ostateczna walka. Pokonałem Letho cudem, bo potknął się o kamień. Myślałem, że uwięziłem go na dobre w tym wymiarze, jednak uciekł. Na moje nieszczęście jest na wolności i może planować inne zamachy. No i tak rysuje się historia Letho '''Sorry, ale nie mam teraz czasu na napisanie więcej Dobra, koniec z tymi wspomnieniami, trzeba się wziąść za pracę. Tymczasem Astrid mi gdzieś znikła. Taa. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID (CHCIELIŚCIE, TO MACIE PERSPEKTYWE): Szłam sobie w stronę twierdzy, właściwie sama nie wiem po co. Nagle w krzakach cos zabłyszczało. Ciekawość kazała mi sprawdzić co to jest, ale takze rozum dawał o sobie znać podpowiadając, że to może być jakas pułapka. Jednak ciekawość wygrała i poszłam sprawdzić co tak błyszczy w krzakach. Gdy już weszłam w te krzaki, znalazłam tam pięknie zdobiony pierścień. Dziwne, że leżał akurat tutaj, ale także trochę dziwne. No nic, najwyraźniej ktos go zgubił. Niestety nie wiedziałam, że ten pierścień przyniesie mi pecha. Gdy weszłam do twierdzy, zastałam tam niezły tłum. Ciekawe co się tam...no jasne. Gruby i Wiadro znów się o coś spierają, a ludzie przyszli popatrzeć na to widowisko. Czasem to potrafi być irytujące. Astrid: Co się tu wyprawia? Gruby: Wiadro zabrał mi owcę i mówi, ze to była jego owca. Wiadro: Bo to jest moja owca. Astrid: Dobrze, uspokujcie się, a potem uzgodnijcie to między sobą. A wy nie macie tu czego robić, tylko patrzeć na kłutnie?! Po chwili cały tłum się rozszedł, a ja miałam zaliczony dobry uczynek na dziś. Ponieważ nie miałam co robić, poszłam na plażę. Szybko pobiegłam po wichurę, a potem razem poleciałyśmy na plażę. Gdy doleciałyśmy, za skałą zauwazyłam dwójkę ludzi, ale nie przejęłam się nimi. PERSPEKTYWA JEDNEGO Z LUDZI NA PLAŻY: Wraz z Diegiem siedzieliśmy na plaży za skałą, gdy na smoku przyleciała jakaś blondwłosa dziewczyna na śmiertniku zębaczu. Ponieważ nie chcieliśmy miec świadków, postanowiliśmy zostać w ukryciu i poczekać aż ta dziewczyna odleci. Po jakiejś godzinie, odleciała, a my mogliśmy zacząć poszukiwania jednego z pięciu pierścieni, a według naszego wywiadu jeden z nich jest tu, na Berk. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Właśnie wchodziłem do domu, gdy moja mama zawiadomiła mnie, że wyjeżdżają na tydzień, na sąsiednie wyspy, po to aby odnowic pakty pokojowe. Ponieważ nie chciało mi się siedzieć cały tydzień samemu w domu, to poszedłem do As, z zapytaniem, czy nie mógłbym u niej pomieszkać przez tydzień. Akurat gdy byłem przy jej chacie, zsiadała z wichury. Szybko do niej podszedłem. Czkawka: Hej Astrid! Astrid: Hej. Czkawka: Gdzie byłaś? Astrid: Na plaży. Stało się coś? Czkawka: Można tak powiedzieć. Stoik i Valka wyjeżdżają na tydzien na sąsiednie wyspy i z racji tego, że nie chce mi się siedzieć w domu samemu z szczerbatkiem chciałem się ciebie zapytać, czy nie mogli byśmy u ciebie przez ten tydzień pomieszkać. Oczywiście jeżeli nie robi ci to zbytniego kłopotu. Astrid: Jasne. Czkawka: Dzięki. Jest! Nie muszę mieszkać sam przez tydzień! Włąściwie, to nie wiem czemu sie tak cieszę, ale dobra. Najważniejsze jest to, że bede przez tydzień mieszkał z Astrid (Błagam tylko bez skojarzeń, to dla tych którzy już wnie popadli). PERSPEKTYWA DIEGA(TEGO TYPA Z PLAŻY): Siedzieliśmy juz z dobrą godzinę na tej przekletej plaży i ciągle nie znalexliśmy tego pierścienia. Były dwa wyjścia. Albo ktos go znalazł, albo jest gdzies głęboko pod ziemią pogrzebany przez piasek. Choć ta pierwsza opcja wydaje się najbardziej możliwa. Jak by na to teraz spojrzeć, to widziałem podobny, do opisanego, pierścień na palcu tej blondyny. Jeśli go znalazła, trzeba się będzie jej pozbyć. Jednak musimy uważać, bo tej wyspy strzeże najpotężniejszy wojownik na archipelagu, więc musimy zachowac szczególną uwagę. Diego: Eskel! Nie znajdziemy tego pierścienia. Ta blondyna go chyba ma. Eskel: Teraz to mówisz! Mogłes powiedzieć godzine temu! Diego: Teraz sobie przypomniałem! Ale nie ważne. Teraz musimy go zdobyć. Tylko uważaj na tego wojownika, podobno bardzo potężny jest. Pokonał naszego szefa. Eskel: Wiem. Po chwili ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. Następne co robiliśmy, to przemykaliśmy się między patrolami. CO?!?!?!?! patrole w dzień? Czy ich już do reszty porąbało? No nic. Chyba znaleźlismy dom tej dziewczyny, bo zauważyliśmy tego samego smoka, którego miała. Znaleźśmy sobie nie daleko kryjówkę i przeczekaliśmy do nocy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Włąśnie zapadał zmrok, więc razem z wichurką poleciałyśmy na wspólny lot. Latałyśmy bardzo długo, aż do zmęczenia. Kiedy w końcu wróciłyśmy i gdy weszłam do domu, po wejściu głębiej, czyli do salony, z kuchni uderzył mnie smakowity zapach pieczonej ryby. Czyżby Czkawka coś gotował? Dziwne. No, ale darowanemu koniowi nie patrzy sie w zęby, jakby nie patrzeć. Po chwili wyskoczył do mnie sam Czkawka. Czkawka: Głodna? Astrid: Trochę. Czkawka: To dobrze, bo przygotowałem rybę, ale nie jestem pewien czy jest...yyy...zjadliwa. Astrid: To chyba pora sie przekonać. Chwilę potem Czkawka podał mi rybę. Spróbowałam i była całkiem, całkiem. Po zjedzeniu kolacji dużo rozmawialiśmy, aż w koncu przyszedł czas żeby powiedziała Czkawce o moim dzisiejszym znalezisku. Astrid: Dzisiaj znalazłam dziwny pierścień. Zobacz. Czkawka: Ale...ale to przecież jest jeden z pięciu pierścieni mocy. Ten kto nosi je wszystkie może być niezwykle potężnym wojownikiem. Musimy znaleźć jeszcze cztery. Astrid: Nie warto. Mamy już jednego potężnego wojownika. Czkawka: Dzięki za komplement, ale zostawmy tę rozmowę na jutro. PERSPEKTYWA DIEGA: Nareszcie nadeszła północ. Wraz z Eskelem szliśmy cicho niczym wiatr do domu tej blondynki. Bez większych utrudnień wślizneliśmy się do jej pokoju. Nie widzieliśmy nikogo więcej, ale żeby sie upewnić, ustawiłem Eskela na straży. Po chwili zacząłem przeszukiwac pokój tej dziewczyny. Nagle na łóżku coś się poruszyło. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ponieważ blondynka przerzuciła się na drugi bok. Chwilę potem do pokoju wszedł Eskel. Podeszliśmy do dziewczyny. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Właśnie sobie spałam, gdy obok łóżka usłyszałam dźwięk wyjmowanego miecza. Szybko zmieniłam pozycję z leżącej na siedzącą. Niestey napastnicy szybko to wykorzystali i przystawili mi miecz do gardła. NIestety obok mnie nie było Czkawki. Gdzie on jest? Mężczyzna1: Gdzie masz pierścień? Nie ukrywam, że się bałam, ale nie zamierzam im zdradzić kryjówki na pierścień. Niestety ostrze wbijało mi się coraz bardziej, aż poczułam na swojej szyi ciecz. Była to oczywiście krew. Jednak po chwili stało się cos czego się nie spodziewałam. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Wszedłem do pokoju Astrid, gdzie także spałem. Widok, który zastałem, zmroził mi krew w żyłach. Na swoie szczęście, a nie szczęście napastników, miałem przy sobie moje miecze, z którymi się praktycznie nie rozstawałem. Szybko wyciągnąłem z pochwy stalowy miecz. Czkawka: Czego tu szukacie? Mężczyzna1: Nie twój interes smarku! Nie mieszaj się w nie swoje sprawy! Czkawka: Lepiej gadaj albo zabije! Mężczyzna2: Ptrzcie jaki hojra...o żesz, Diego mamy kłopoty! Diego: Czego Eskel! Nie widzisz, że... Czkawka: Dam wam jeszcze jedną sznasę. Eskel: Niestety twój czas dobiegł końca! Najpierw zabijemy ciebie, a potem tę blondyne, ale najpier wydusimy z niej gdzie trzyma pierścień. Jeśli nie będzie współpracować, to użyjemy tortur. Nie wytrzymywałem i rzuciłem się na nich. Już od samego początku nie mieli ze mną szans, a gdy pierwszemu odciąłem głowę, drugi jakby zmiękł. Wykorzystując nie uwagę przeciwnika, wbiłem mu miecz w klatkę piersiową. Stałem w kałurzy krwi moich wrogów. Spojrzałem na łóżko, na którym leżała Astrid. Ledwo żyła. Szybko podbiegłem do niej. Nie straciła tak dużo krwi, ale była blada jak ściana. Nie docierały do niej żadne bodźce, czyli miecz był zatruty. Musze szybko zrobic odtrutkę, a mam na to mniej wiecej jakieś dziesięć minut. Nie tracąc więcej cennego czasu pobiegłem do kuchni. Tam przygotowałem wszystkie potrzebne zioła, zmieszałem i po chwili otrzymałem odtrutkę. Pobiegłem do pokoju Astrid, gdzie podałem jej wywar leczniczy. Chwilę później można było już normalnie z nią rozmawiać. Czkawka: Nic ci nie jest? Astrid: Całe szczęście, że nic, ale było blisko. Dziękuje. Czkawka: Niema za co. Ale na wszelki wypadek nigdzie się nie będe ruszał. Ten pierścień musi być strasznie cenny skoro ktoś już na niego poluje. Niestety nie wiem w jakim celu i kto jest na tyle głupi, by wysłąć wojowników na wyspę protegowaną przeze mnie. Dziwne, ale wydaje mi się, że Letho może mieć z tym związek. Tylko po co on chce posiąść wielką moc, skoro i tak jest już potężnym wojownikiem. Trzeba chyba będzie zdobyć wszystkie te pierścienie zanim ten stary cap nas wyprzedzi. Jednak naradę zostawie na jutro, przy okazji poruszę temat spieprzonych wart (sorry, ale wena kazała napisać). Tym czasem trzeba pilnowac domu. Nie spałem całą noc, tylko chodziłem w tę i spowrotem, w celu...no właśnie, w jakim celu? O to jest pytanie. No nie ważne. O jakiejś szóstej rano obudziła się Astrid. Mam tylko nadzieję, ze nie wiele pamięta z dzisiejszej nocy. Astrid: Nie śpisz? Czkawka: No jakoś nie mogłem zasnąć. Astrid: Czyli nie spałes całą noc. No i co mam z tobą zrobić? Czkawka: No wiesz, możesz na przykład wszystkie pierścienie dawać mi. Astrid: Czyli dzisiejsza noc, to... Czkawka: Tak to prawda, dzisiejszej nocy na prawdę do twojego pokoju weszli jacys wojownicy, a o bałagan nie musisz się martwić, bo zwłoki posprzątałem. Astrid: Miło z twojej strony. Trzeba będzie zwołac naradę, jak tylko twoi rodzice wrócą. Czkawka: To jest najmniejszy problem. Rzecz w tym, że pojawi się tu więcej takich wojowników, a moze sam szef przyjdzie, wtedy będziesz w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie. Daj mi pierścień. Astrid: Proszę. Czkawka: Mamy do wyboru, albo go zniszczyć i pokrzyżowac plany łowców, albo zebrać wszystkie błyskotki. Astrid: Zrobisz, co uważasz za słuszne. Taak, to jest najtrudniejszy wybór w moim dotychczasowym życiu. Mogę zniszczyć ten przeklęty pierścień, przez który Astrid o mało co nie zginęła lub zebrać wszystkie inne starozytne pierścienie mocy, co najbardziej mi sie podoba. Będzie można je przetopić na coś innego i już wiem na co. Dobrze, zostawię ten pierścień, ale bede musiał go strzec jak oka w głowie. Najlepiej schować go w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu. Tylko jakim? Wszystkie znane mi miejsca są łatwo dostępne, co znacznie utrudnia mi działanie. Rozejrzę się po drodze, teraz trza by iść polatać ze szczerbatkiem. Po chwili zawołałem go, a ten w mig pojawił się u mojego boku. Astrid: Lecę z wami. Czkawka: Ale my... Astrid: Wiem, że lecicie polatać. Dla tego lecę z wami. Wichura musi trochę rozprostowac skrzydła. Czkawka: No dobra. Jeśli nas dogonisz, to czemu nie. Nie czekając dłużej, wskoczyłem na siodło szczerbatka i chwilę później smok odbił się swoimi łapami od ziemi. Wzbiliśmy się najszybciej, jak tylko mogliśmy, do chmur, aby po chwili lecieć niczym wicher tak szybko, jak jest to tylko możliwe. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, As dość szybko nas dogoniła. Dziwne, ale nie zamierzałem jej ułatwić dogonienia mnie. Szybko kazałem szczerbatkowi przyspieszyć i po chwili zostawiłem swoją dziewczynę daaaleko w tyle. No to chyba nas nie dogoni-pomyślałem. Niestety znów się myliłem, ale szybko przerwaliśmy nasz wyścig, gdyz nad puszczą w Berk zauważyliśmy spore obozowisko. Jak sie domyślam, to równierz byli poszukiwacze artefaktu Astrid. Trzeba będzie zawrócić i wzmocnić patrole, tak ab nikt, nawet najmniejszy robak, się nie przecisnął. Nie będzie to proste, ale dla chcącego nic trudnego, jak to mówią. Właśnie dolatywaliśmy do wioski, gdy na smokach przylecieli do nas Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark i Śledzik. Ciekawe czego oni chcę? Coć nie, nie chcę wiedzieć czego chcą. Pierwszy zaczął mówić Śledzik. Śledzik: Czkawka, w wiosce jest dość spore zamieszanie i przylecieliśmy po ciebie, żebys cos z tym zrobił. Czkawka: Dlaczego akurat ja? Sączysmark: Bo ktos ważny dzisiaj do nas przypływa. Czkawka: Przecież mój ojciec jest tu wodzem, a nie ja. Śledzik: Ale jesteś ty, a Stoika nie ma w tym czasie. Czkawka: No to chyba jestem zmuszony cos z tym zrobić. Po chwili w szóstkę polecieliśmy do wioski. Następnie wraz z Astrid poszliśmy do portu, aby tam poczekac na tego "kogoś". Swoją drogą, ciekawe kto to jest. No, chyba zaraz się przekonam, bo na horyzoncie pojawiła się jakiś statek. Po niecałych dwóch godzinach statek przycumował do portu, a ze statku wyszła jakaś zakapturzona postać. Nie potrafiłem określić czy był to mężczyzna, czy raczej kobieta, ale wokół tej osoby była jakaś taka aura tajemniczości. Szybko podszedłem do tej osoby i sie przywitałem. Czkawka: Witajcie na Berk! Jestem Czkawka, niestety wodza tej wyspy nie ma, bo wyjechał, ale zostałem ja i tymczasowo opiekuję sie tą wyspą. Osoba: My nie przypłynęlismy do waszego wodza, my przypłnęliśmy po ciebie, Czkawka. Wiemy kim jesteś i chcemy złorzyc ci propozycję z tych nie do odrzucenia. Mamy zaszczyt zaprosic cię do naszej akademii wojowników na szkolenie. Po głosie wnoszę, że ta tajemniczą osobą jest kobieta. Mniej więcej jakieś dwadzieścia lat, może trochę więcej. Jedyne, co udało mi się zobaczyć, to jej szkarłatne oczy. Czkawka: A co się stanie jeśli się nie zgodzę. Osoba: Niestety, ale... Czkawka: Odpowiedź jest prosta. Ja NIGDZIE się nie wybieram. Wyspa musi być chroniona, tak samo jak mieszkańcy. Osoba: Widzę, że pertraktacje bedą dość trudne, ale dobrze. Pozwolimy ci zabrać ze sobą jedną osobę. Czkawka: Przemyślę tę propozycję. Osoba: Tylko nie myśl zbyt długo. No i co ja mam o tym myśleć. Z jednej strony fajnie byłoby pojechać, a z drugiej, nie mogę zostawić mieszkańców bez opieki. Co ja mam zrobić, Thorze? Pojechać, czy raczej zostać? Mogę zabrać jedną osobę, oczywiście tą osobą byłaby Astrid. Niestety nie wiem czy się zgodzi. Może będe żałował swojej decyzji, ale pojadę. Mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zaatakuje wyspy. Choć nawet gdyby ktos ja zaatakował to chyba miała by dostateczną ochronę. No nic. Trzeba będzie zostawić kartkę, zeby rodzice, jak wrócą, nie martwili sie o mnie. Po chwili ruszyłem do domu, a Astrid szła za mną. Chwile potem dogoniła mnie. Astrid: Co chcesz z tym zrobić? Czkawka: Pojadę tam, ale nie sam. Chcesz jechać ze mną? Astrid: Tak! Czkawka: Mam tylko nadzieję, że wyspy nikt nie zaatakuje. Astrid: Nawet jeśli, to dadzą sobie rade. Więcej nie rozmawialiśmy. Potem weszliśmy do domu, gdzie napisałem kartkę i położyłem ja na stole. Nie chcąc tracic wiecej czasu spakowałem się, później poszliśmy do domu As, gdzie tym razem ona spakowała najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i juz po chwili byliśmy w porcie, gdzie oznajmiłem, że jadę i zabieram właśnie Astrid. Następnie weszliśmy na statek, który jakiś czas potem wypłynął z portu. Właśnie leżałem w swojej kajucie, gdy ktos zapukał. Po chwili odpowiedziałem, żeby ta osoba weszła. Okazało się, że była to Astrid. Wiem, że pewnie uważacie, iż ten blog, tak jakoś "zszedł na psy", ale nie za bardzo mam wene. Ogólnie nie mam teraz także czasu, więc piszcie w komentarzach czy mam dalej to opowiadanie ciągnąć, czy zrobić co innego. I nie wyłudzam komów, to żeby było jasne, jakby ktos pomyślał, że wyłudzam. ''' Astrid: Czkawka, wołaja cię na mostek. Masz przyjść niezwłocznie. Czkawka: Skoro muszę. Nie miałem ochot na dosłownie nic. Nie wiem dla czego, może po prostu stałem się odrobinę zbyt leniwy, choć to nie jest za bardzo możliwe. Skoro mnie wołają, to chyba muszę iść, co nie? Dobra pójdę, bo jeszcze jakis ochrzan dostanę, ze to, ze nie stawiłem się na mostku. Zaraza! Po chwili wyszedłem z mojej kajuty wraz z Astrid, która zaprowadziła mnie na mostek. Tam stała ta tajemnicza kobieta. Jak widać, jest tu panią kapitan hehe. No cóż, żadna ranga nie robi na mnie wrażenia, wszystkich olewam tak samo lecz skoro się zgodziłem wypłynąć, to muszę się jakoś zachowywać. Czkawka: Wołała mnie pani? Kobieta: Aż taka stara, to chyba nie jestem. Tak wołałam cię. Czkawka: Nie uważasz, że warto byłoby się przedstawić? Kobieta: Owszem, uważam tak, ale imiona nie grają roli. Ważna jest misja, a twoja ma wielką wagę. Czkawka: Skąd...? Kobieta: Od twojego bardzo bliskiego przyjaciela. Thor opowiadał nam trochę o sobie, przyznam, że opowiadał nam wiele ciekawych historii, związanych z tobą. Czkawka: A w tej bajce były trole? Kobieta: Niestety nie było, ale nie czas na zgrywanie się, Czkawka, masz zadanie do wykonania. Astrid cały czas stała w cieniu i przysłuchiwała sie naszej, jakże ciekawej rozmowie. Ciekawe kiedy przyłączy sie do niej? Czkawka: Swoją misję już wykonałem. Przecież Drago nie żyje, więc nie mam już chyba nic do roboty. Kobieta: Owszem, Drago nie żyje, ale Thor znów wybrał cię do kolejnego zadania. Na twoje szczęście czeka nia ciebie w siedzibie głównej naszego zakonu. Reszty dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Czkawka: Ciekawe, że Thor zawsze wybiera do zadań właśnie mnie, będe sie musiał z nim rozmówić. Kobieta: Będziesz miał do tego wiele okazji. Czkawka: Za ile dopłyniemy? Kobieta: Przy mocnym wietrze powinniśmy być w siedzibie zakony pod wieczór. Czkawka: A przy słabszych wiatrach? Kobieta: Na noc. Więcej nie rozmawialiśmy. Szybko zmyłem się pod pokład, ponieważ zaczął padać deszcz. Właśnie siedziałem w mojej kajucie, gdy znów zapukała do niej Astrid. Od razu powiedziałem by weszła, gdyż na zewnątrz już pewnie lało fest. Po chwili do kajuty weszła Astrid, która była przemoczona do suchej nitki, aż tak lało? Nieźle. Szybko usiadłem na łóżku i zrobiłem As miejsce. Czkawka: Aż tak leje? Astrid: To akurat zrobiła wysoka fala. Jak tam pogawędka? Czkawka: Przecież wiesz. Astrid: Ale... Czkawka: Spokojnie, nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Dopłyniemy pod wieczór, Astrid: Mam już dosyć tego rejsu. Gdzie nie spojrzę, tam woda. Bardzo tęsknie za stałym ladem. Czkawka: Nie ty jedna. Szkoda, że smoki musiały zostać. Rozmawialiśmy jeszcze długo na przeróżne tematy, a takze śmialiśmy się do późna, aż pani kapitan wszczęła alarm sztormowy. Każdy szybko wybiegł ze swojej kajuty, by wspiąć się na reje i zdjąć żagle. Po dłuższej chwili statek był już bezpieczny, ale przez sztorm straciliśmy sporo czasu, więc o dotarciu o zmierzchu mogliśmy zapomnieć. Ponieważ nie miałem nic do roboty i poszedłem do kajuty spać. Obudziłem sie w nocy, kiedy statek przycumował do portu zakonu. Nagle podszedła do mnie kapitan. Kobieta: Witajcie w siedzibie głównej zakonu młota. (nazwa z dupy, wiem, ale nie miałem innego pomysłu)! Siedziba była obłędna. Wszędzie było pełno drewnianych chat, a w tle malował się wielki i majestatyczny zamek, który zbudowany był z białego marmru. Mieszkańcy chodzili szczęśliwi po wyspie, a wojownicy w srebrnych zbrojach i białych pelerynach chodzili po wyspie. Nagle jeden z nich podszedł do nas. Musiał być kimś ważniejszym, bo jego zbroja miała pozłacane elementy. Kobieta: Poznajcie dowódcę tutejszego garnizonu-Wulfryka Odważnego, który zasłurzył sie w wielu bitwach. Wulfryk: Aż tak, to się nie wywyzszyłem. No, ale kogo moje piękne oczy widzą. Czkawka z Berk, no, no, najpotężniejszy wojownik wraz ze swą towarzyszką tutaj. Jak ci się udało ich tutaj sprowadzić, Nan? (imię równie beznadziejne, co nazwa zakonu XD). Nan: Opowiem ci później, teraz trzeba przyszykowac zbroję dla Czkawki. Czkawka: Jaką zbroję? Wulfryk: Naszego zakonu. Moze nie wiesz, ale Thor poluje na ciebie od bardzo wielu lat, a to wszystko po to, żebyś dołączył do nas. Czawka: Będzie to dla mnie zaszczyt, ale chyba nie bede musiał tu zostawać? Nan: To jest siedziba główna zakonu, więc nie. Planujemy stworzyć garnizon na Berk, a ty mógłbyś nam w tym pomóc. Astrid: To byłby nawet dobry pomysł. Czkawka: Czemu by nie. Tylko nie wiem czy wasi wojownicy są przyzwyczajeni do smoków. Wulfryk: Oczywiście, że są. Na ich wyspach nigdy nie mordowano smoków, więc problemu nie bedzie. Nan: To ja zaprowadzę gości do zamku. Wulfryk: Idź! Po chwili ruszyliśmy scieżką do zamku. Troche po drodze rozmawialismy i dowiedziałem się, że zakon walczy z odwiecznym wrogiem Thora, jego bratem Lokim (jak już mają być bogowie u mnie, to tego menela(sry) nie może zabraknąć). Dowiedziałem się także, ze każdy wojownik składa przysięgę na młot Thora. W końcu doszliśmy pod brame zamku. Z bliska, zamek wygladał jeszcze bardziej obłędnie niż z daleka. Można było zauważyć liczne ozdoby i płasko rzeźby przedstawiające różne sceny. Niektóre były bardzo drastyczne. Ostatnia przedstawiała, jak jakiś mężczyzna i kobieta stoja przed bramą zamku. Domyślałem się, że ta scena dotyczyła mnie i Astrid, ale dlaczego niema na tej scenie Nan, skoro była tuż przed nami. Niektóre pytania pozostana bez odpowiedzi. W koncu weszliśmy do środka siedziby zakonu. Wewnątrz budowli było jeszcze więcej wojowników w srebrnych zbrojach, więc kazdy wróg musiał się liczyć z potęgą zakonu. Nan zaprowadziła nas do najwyzszej budowli, która najpewniej była świątynią Thora. Pewnie wkroczyłem do środka, a po chwili na środku zobaczyłem tron, na którym ktoś siedział. Był to sam Thor. Thor: Wreszcie do mnie dotarłeś, nie spieszyło sie wam, Nan. Nan: Wybacz panie, ale zaskoczył nas sztorm. Thor: Ja wszystko rozumiem, tylko jednego nie. Dlaczego na tę wyspe sprowadziliście te przeklęte muchołówki. Nan: Przecież z tymi muchami nie dało się żyć (ja wiem, że to co teraz napisałem jest debilne, ale pisałem to dla jaj). Thor: A weźcie mi to świństwo z ogródka, bo wszystkie psy z okolicy sie zlatują. Czkawka: Przepraszam, ze przerwę, ale o czym w ogóle gadacie!? Thor: Dokoczymy tę sprawę później. Chwilę po tej nieco zabawnej wymianie słów, bóg zwrócił się w moją stronę. Na jego twarzy pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Podszedł do mnie i uścisnął mi ręke. Po oficjalnej części powitania, przedstawiłem Thorowi drugi raz Astrid. Chwilę po tym rozpoczęła się nasza rozmowa, Czkawka: Gdzie zniknąłeś? Thor: Nie potrzebowałeś mnie, więc usunąłem się w cień. Jak widać, przeznaczenie zdecydowało, że znów nasze ścieżki się skrzyżują. Czkawka: Nieźlę się tu urządziliście, jak długo zajęła wam budowa? Thor: Ten fort stoi tu od setek lat, wciąż nie wzburzony pośród oceanu. Astrid: Co tu tak właściwie robicie, bo domyslam się, ze te wojska to nie dla ozdoby. Thor: Astrid Hofferson, jak zawsze bardzo podejrzliwa i domyślna. Coż, masz rację, zakon prowadzi wojnę z moim bratem Lokim. Te wojska słurzą obronie fortecy w razie nagłego ataku, jesteśmy zdolni przetrwać nawet najdłuższe oblężenie. Czkawka: Słyszałem, że chcecie stworzyć garnizon na Berk, to prawda? Thor: Tak, to prawda. Garnizon byłby dodatkową obroną dla waszej wyspy. Astrid: Przecież wyspa jest juz protegowana przez czkawkę. Czkawka: Rzecz w tym, ze ja nie zawsze jestem na miejscu, a taki garnizon to przydatna sprawa. Zawsze to pare setek ludzi do ewentualnej obrony. Thor: Otóż to, Czkawka! Jak zawsze wykazujesz się swą wiedzą strategiczną. Czkawka: Dobra, my tu sobie gadamy, a zostaje ważna sprawa. Po co mnie wzywałeś? Thor: Żeby złorzyć ci propozycję wstąpienia do zakonu. Jednoczymy takich ludzi jak ty, Czkawka. Każdy tu ma jakieś specjalne zdolności, ale ty byłbyś jak wiśenka na torcie. Najlepszy strateg, wojownik, a do tego syn wodza wyspy. Ty masz charakter, który pozwoli ci i w tym kręgu zajść bardzo daleko. Jeśli tylko chcesz, to możesz wstąpić w nasze szeregi. Żadne szkolenie nie będzie ci potrzebne. Astrid: Wybaczcie, że zapytam, ale co ja mam robić? Thor: Tak właśnie myślałem, że o to zapytasz.. Odpowiedź jest prosta. Równiez dla ciebie mam ofertę wstąpienia do naszego zakonu, jako najlepsza wojowniczka. Szkolic cie będzie Czkawka, który w walce jest jak na razie najpojętniejszy. A teraz do ciebie Czkawka, niech Nan zaprowadzi cię do karczmy, ktos na ciebie tam czeka, a tym czasem my utniemy sobie małą pogadankę. Po chwili wyszłem z sali, w której została As z Thorem. Skierowałem się d\w stronę Nan, która miała mnie zaprowadzić do karczmy. Gdy już do niej podszedłem, bez słowa zaprowadziła mnie do miejsca spotkania tajemniczego jegomościa, który na mnie czekał. Gdy wszedłem do środka spodziewałem się każdego, tylko nie jego. Przede mną siedział Lambert we własnej osobie. Jak? Nie wiem. Ważne, że żyje i ma się dobrze, chyba. Jeszcze mnie nie zauważył, więc wykorzystałem jego nie uwagę i przestraszyłem go. Kiedy mnie zobaczył, wstał z miejsca i przywitał się ze mną. Czkawka: Lambert! Jak? Lambert: To dłuższa historia, ale nie o tym teraz. Jak tam zycie, Czkawka? Czkawka: A jak zwykle, tyle, że ostatnie pięć lat zycia spędziłem w przeklętym wymiarze, gdzie znalazłem paru groźnych i niebezpiecznych "przyjaciół". Lambert: Ale, jak...? Czkawka: Gdy podczas ewakuacji osłanialiśmy tyły i gdy ty dostałes strzałą od jednego z łuczników, zaniosłem cie do miejsca ucieczki. Niestety gdy cię doniosłem, myślałem, że było za późno, że...straciłem przyjaciela. Wkrótce potem wraz z całą wioską ruszyliśmy na Berk żeby odbic wyspę z rąk Drago. Gdy mieszkańcy byli zajęci walką, ja poszedłem do twierdzy i pogadałem chwilę z Drago. Później zaatakowałem go, niestety w chwili jego śmierci otworzyj jakiś cholerny portal, który mnie wciągnął. Cała wioska była pewna, że zginąłem w walce, nawet sam przez chwilę tak myślałem, ale potem obudziłem się w tym wymiarze. Błądziłem tam przez pierwsze dwa lata. Potem już tylko siedziałem na tyłku, aż do ataku Dzikiego Łowu. Wtedy znów musiałem żyć ciągle w drodze przez rok. Po pozostałych dwóch latach wróciłem na Berk. Los chciał, że wróciłem w czasie uczty. Ot, cała historia. Lambert: Sam tu jesteś? Czkawka: Jest jeszcze Astrid, ale siedzi w światyni i rozmawia z Thorem. Lambert: Dałeś się tu przyciągnąć? Myślałem, że jesteś samotnym wilkiem. Czkawka: Propozycja nie do odrzucenia. Co się działo po twojej rzekomej śmierci? Lambert: To było tak. W tej bitwie, prawie na prawdę umarłem, ale uratował mnie mój medalion, o którym nikomu nie mówiłem. Straciłem przytomność na dość długi czas. Obudziłem się na Berk w czasie wielkiego odejścia, podczas którego żegnano poległych w bitwie o Berk. Nagle zauważyłem łódź z twoimi rzeczami, ale nie widziałem twojego ciała, więc myślałem, że zaginąłes podczas bitwy, a reszta myśli, że nie żyjesz. Po części z tego co mówiłeś to prawda. Nie tracąc czasu, wyśliznąłem się z łodzi niepostrzezenie, aby nie straszyć nikogo, bo wyjściowo to ja nie wyglądałem hehe. Wracajac. Uciekłem w las, a potem żyłem w nim przez pięć lat. Potem wyczułem potężny przepływ magii, a później...zdziczałem. Wyszły ze mnie najstraszniejsze instynkty. Potem chyba wiesz jak było. Dorwałeś mnie w tej jaskini. Tak w ogóle to przepraszam za Cola, ale nie potrafiłem wtedy nad soba zapanować. Tutaj nauczono mnie żyć w swoim nowym "ja". Nie jest tak źle jaby sie wydawało. To chyba na tyle z mojej opowieści. Czkawka: Także wstąpiłeś do zakonu? Lambert: Tak, jestem na razie zwykłym rzołnieżem, ale traktuję mnie z szcunkiem jak jakiegoś dowódcę, albo Thora. Niestety ostatnio nasz zakon nie prosperuje tak bardzo, jaby tego chciał. Czkawka: Wyjdziemy z tego. Będziemy tworzyć garnizon na Berk. Lambert: Dobry pomysł, a potem od razu zaatakujemy główną armię zakonu węża. Człowieku pomys czasem, kolejny garnizon zakonu, który upada. Nikt o tym nie mówi, ale zakon węża wygrywa tę wojne. Thor pozwala każdemu iść na pewną śmierć. Ty tego nie widzisz? Loki wygrywa, czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Czkawka: Nie może być aż tak źle. Lambert: Może. Własnie wróciłem z frontu, który został przerwany, Zakon wężą zdziesiątkował nasze wojska, a tych co sie poddali wziął do niewoli. Jeśli chcemy wygrać, to musimy zgromadzic nasze siły w jednym, najbezpieczniejszym miesjcu, czyli właśnie tutaj. Czkawka: Za parę miesięcy walka obróci sie na naszą korzyść, zobaczysz. Lambert: Oby, bo w koncu nie pozostanie nic innego jak tylko gardła sobie mieczami popodcinać. Po chwili do karczmy weszła As, z jakimś dość cięzkim pakunkiem. Gdy nas zobaczyła, od razu ruszyła w stronę stolika przy którym rozmawialiśmy wraz z Lambertem. Zauważyłem, że As z ulgą rzuciła pczkę na stół, jakby co nieco ważyła. Jednak, po chwili przekonałem się, że była to moja nowa zbroja, kolejna do kolekcji tyle, że ta była pozłacana. Tutejszy kowal musiał sporo się natrudzić żeby taki pancerz zrobić, za co podziwiam. Astrid: Czkawka, oto twoja nowa zbroja. Czkawka: Thor się postarał. Lambert: Wow, Czkawka! Nie powiedziałeś, że dowodzisz garnizonem. Czkawka: Co proszę? Lambert: To zbroja, którą każdy dowódca nosi. Szcuneczek, stary! Astrid: Dopiero dziś wstąpiłeś, a jakie sukcesy odnosisz. Czkawka: Chyba zawsze będe cię zadziwiać. Jak tam rozmowa z Thorem? Astrid: Dobrze. Spror informacji dostałam. Wiem, że na przykład zaczynamy przegrywać i Thor ma nadzieję, że mieszkańcy Berk w części wstąpią do zakonu. Czkawka: Ilu nam wyśle? Astrid: Dwustu zbrojnych wojownikó zakonu. Czkawka: A ty, Lambert, mówiłeś, że zakon słabnie. Lambert: Poniekąd tak jest. W czasie naszej rozmowy podszedł do nas karczmarz pytając co chcemy. Ja wraz z Lambertem zamówiliśmy po kuflu miodu, a Astrid nic. Ech...trzeba bedzie niedługo wracać, bo wszystkie sprawy zostały zakończone. Niestety. '''Wiem, że mało, ale jakos tak wena mnie opuści:a :c i nie za bardzo wiem co napisać. Później może coś sie pojawi. Po paru godzinach mogliśmy wyruszać do domu. Wracaliśmy w nieco wiekszym składzie, bo ja, Astrid oraz Lambert. Także oddział, który bedzie służył w garnizonie z nami płynął. Gdzieś o piatej nad ranem nasz oficjalny okret zakonu wyruszył w drogę ku Berk. Tym razem to ja byłem kapitanem statku, ale władzę oddałem Lambertowi, gdyż chciałem trochę posiedzieć i porozmawiać z Astrid. Zapukałem do jej kajuty, a po chwili usłyszałem stłumione "prosze!". Bez wahania wszedłem do pomieszczenia, które było dość niskie, jak dla mnie. Czkawka: Hej! Zajęta jesteś? Astrid: Hej! Nie jestem zajeta, a co? Czkawka: A tak sobie chciałem pogadać. Astrid: Czyli... Czkawka: Ech, tak po prostu, nie musisz się o nic martwić. Astrid: Aha. Siadaj! Czkawka: To co ta... Nie dokonczyłem, bo do kajuty wbiegł jakiś rzołnież zakonu. Oznajmił nam, że na statek napadli piraci, wiec nie czekając dłużej wybiegłem z kajuty Astrid i przyłączyłem się do walki. Na szczęście wojownicy zakonu byli dosyć dobrze wyszkoleni i dzięki Odynowi żaden z nich nie zginął. Nie obyło sie oczywiście bez małych ran, ale to nic. Pewnie nie raz byli w gorszych opałach. Po walce byłem tak zmęczony, że poszedłem do siebie i walnąłem się spać. Obudziłem się, gdy na pokładzie usłyszałem smoki. Pewnie dopływaliśmy do Berk, więc szybko załorzyłem swoją nową zbroję i wyszedłem na pokład. Nie mysliłem się, bo zauważyłem, że na statku byli Sączysmark, bliźniaki i Śledzik. Reszta ekipy, czyli Kai, Jay, Lloyd, Cole oraz Zane krążyli nad statkiem w obawie, że zaatakujemy. Nie zauważyli mnie jeszcze, więc przysłuchałem się rozmowie. Sączysmark: Wpłynęliście na wody naszej wyspy bez NASZEJ zgody. Musicie zawrócić! Lambert: Sączysmark, kretynie! Czkawka: Lambert, daj spokój. Mówisz, że nie mamy pozwolenia. Otóż mylisz się, bo ja takowe dałem. Sączysmark: Myślałem, że... Astrid: Nie tłumacz się, smark. Jak na wyspie? Śledzik: Dobrze. Wódz wraz z Valką dzisiaj rano wrócili, a gdy dowiedzieli się, że Czkawka popłynął z wami, to kazali przeczesać wszystkie okolice. Chyba obawiali się, że to była pułapka. Czkawka: Bzdura! Siedziba zakonu, to najbezpieczniejsze miejsce na świecie. Wraz z częścią wojowników zakonu płyniemy do domu, by zbudować na Berk garnizon. Sączysmark: Twój ojciec chyba się nie zgodzi. Astrid: Trudno, ale garnizon musi być wybudowany. Lambert: Wszystko powiemy na naradzie w twierdzy. Chłopaki zwołajcie naradę, my do niej dołączymy i zaskoczymy. Śledzik, Sączysmark: Tak jest! Po chwili cała grupa zniknęła wśród chmur. Jakieś pół godziny później przybyliśmy do portu. Szybko zakotwiczyliśmy nasz okręt, a po chwili ja, Lambert i As poszliśmy do twierdzy. Gdy weszliśmy dośrodka, narada trwała w najlepsze. Przy stole byli Stoik, Valka, Lloyd, bliźniaki, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Cole, Jay, Kai i Zane. Wszyscy, gdy zobaczyli Lamberta, wyglądali jakby co najmniej zobaczyli ducha, który przyszedł zza światów. Chwilę potem przyłączyliśmy się do narady... Czkawka: Tato, mam dla ciebie wiadomość. Stoik: Jaką? Czkawka: Wstąpiłem do zakonu młota, to po pierwsze. Po drugie, zakon chciałby wybudować tu garnizon, rzołnieży mamy zapewnionych. Stoik: Ten zakon? Ten którym dowodzi sam Thor? Astrid: Ten sam. W porcie stoi okręt zakonu. Czkawka: To jak będzie? Stoik: Oczywiście. Jednak przejdźmy do konkretów. Dwie wyspy nie chciały podpisać z nami sojuszu. To były jakieś samozwańcze plemiona. Możemy się ich obawiać, bo planuja związać sojusz. Czkawka: I my nie prużnujmy! W czasie mojego pięcioletniego pobytu w przekletym wymiarze, snułem plany o złączeniu pozostałych plemion w archipelagu. Oczywiście złączylibyśmy tylko te, które chciałby współpracować. Valka: To dobry pomysł, ale obawiam się, że włada na tak rozległym terenie byłaby nieco utrudniona. Astrid: Przecież wystarczyłoby wysłać tam zaufanych ludzi. Lambert: Zakon mółgby pomóc przy wzmacnianiu obrony na pozostałych wyspach. Czkakwa: No to jak? Stoik: Mi tam pasuje. Lecz nie wiem czy jajakolwiek wyspa chciałaby współpracować, mieszkańcy cenią sobie własna wolność. Czkawka: Żyli by tak samo jak kiedyś, tylko pod sztandarem Berk. Stoik: Zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Tymczasem, koniec narady. Czkawka, zostań chwilę, musze ci cos powiedzieć. Gdy wszyscy wyszli z twierdzy, ja zostałem. Tylko Astrid została na zewnątrz i czekała na mnie bez mojej wiedzy. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Stoik i objął mnie ramieniem. Chwilę potem szliśmy po twierdzy. Stoik: Będziesz wspaniałym wodzem, Czkawka. Czkawka: Jakos nie wiedzę siebie w roli wodza. Nie jestem zbyt odpowiedzialny. Stoik: Bzdury pleciesz. Jesteś najlepszym kandydatem na to miejsce, synek. Kiedyś rozważałem na miejsce wodza inne osoby, ale w głębi dusze wiedziałem, że w końcu się wybijesz. No i stało się. Jesteś członkiem zakonu młota, czego więcej chcieć od życia? Czkawka: Normalnego życia. Stoik: Niestety, ale los chyba chce inaczej. Czkawka: Taa. Stoik: Więcej entzjazmu, synu! Czkawka: Przepraszam, ale ktos tu nas podsłuchuje. DOBRA ASTRID MOŻESZ WEJŚĆ! Po chwili moje przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. Całą naszą rozmowę podłuchiwała Astrid, która była tuż za drzwiami twierdzy. Ta to zawsze w coś się wpakuje, ale za to ją kocham XD Stoik: No, no, no. Czkawka: Daruj sobie, tato. Stoik: Mozesz już iść. Po chwili wyszedłem z twierdzy, a Astrid szła tuż za mną. Miałem jakiś podły chumor. Nagle na wszystko zabrakło i ochoty. Miałem zostać wodzem. Zaraza! Przeklęty los. Gdyby tak móc znów byc tym mizernym, słabym czkawką, który był poniżany i wyśmiewany. Czasami żałuję, ze w ogóle wtedy uciekłem. Nie zostałbym teraz najpewniej tym, kim jestem i nie odnosiłbym takich sukcesów, ale miałbym w miarę normalne życie. Gdyby tak cofnąć czas. No nic, stało się i czasu nie cofnę, niestety. Nagle walnęła mnie w ramie Astrid, która od pewnego czasu coś do mnie mówiła. Astrid: Słuchasz mnie w ogóle? Czkawka: Wybacz. Jakoś nie mam ochoty na nic. Astrid: Cos się stało? Czkawka: Tak i to dużo. Nagle zacząłem żałowac swojej pierwszej ucieczki z Berk. Gdyby nie to nie byłbym tym kim jestem i miałbym normalne życie. Astrid: No nie wiem czy takie normalne. Byłbyś ciągle wyśmiewany. Czkawka: Lepsze już to, od mojego teraźniejszego życia. Astrid: Czasu nie cofniesz, Czkawka. Jesteś, kim jesteś i za to cię podziwiam. Czkawka: Idę polatać ze szczerbatkiem. Po chwili zniknąłem pośród chat w Berk, aby udac się po swojego smoka. Gdy jakiś czas później już lecieliśmy wraz ze szczerbatkiem, na jednej z plaż zobaczyłem rozbitą łódź, a obok rozbitka. Szybko rozkazałem smokowi wylądować, a sam podbiegłem do niego. Rozbitek leżał nieprzytomny. Był to chłopak wyglądał na dość bladego i jaby siły miał niewiele. MIał może około osiemnastu lat, ale nie wiem ile dokładnie. Ponieważ się nie obudził, wsadziłem go na szczerbatka, by po chwili polecieć do wioski. Gdy wylądowaliśmy przed domem, szybko zeskoczyłem ze smoka i wziąłem tego chłopaka do domu. W środku, mama zdziwiła sie widokiem nieznajomego, ale po chwili wszystko zrozumiała. Położyłem tegoż rozbitka na futrach obok paleniska i poszedłem po Gothi. Był właśnie wieczór, a ja siedziałem sobie w kruczym urwisku i rozmyślałem, co by było gdybym nie uciekł. Oczywiście znałem tego skutki, bo wciąż byłbym wyśmiewany, ale lepsze to, niż walka ze śmiercią o każdy normalny dzień. Niestety nie cieszyłem się tą samotnością długo, bo po chwili usłyszałem charakterystyczny ryk śmiertnika. Była to Astrid, ale, że miałem o wiele lepszy słuch zdołałem się ukryć, niestety sladów nie zatarłem. No i wiedziała, że gdzies tu jestem, a tak bardzo chciałem pobyć sam, ale moze to i lepiej. Po chwili wyszedłem z kryjówki i jak gdyby nigdy nic usiadłem nad jeziorkiem i znów rozmyślałem. Niedłgugo potem, poczułem, że ktoś obok mnie siada. Taa, te moje super nadludzkie zmysły. Nagle Astrid wyrwała mnie z rozumowania. Astrid: Nad czym tak myślisz? Czkawka: Nad tym, co by było gdybym nie uciekł. Astrid: ech...Czkawka. Czkawka: Nie miałbym zostać wodzem przynajmniej. Lepiej żebym nigdy nie uciekał, a tak to będe uwiazany w jednym miejscu. Astrid: Niestety, ale takie są obowiązki wodza. Czkawka: Czasem mam wszystkiego dość. Astrid: Mnie taż? Czkawka: Nie. Nie chce mi się na razie pisac więcej, więc zostanie tyle, ile jest XD Coś mi w ytm otoczeniu nie pasowało, tylko nie wiem co. Jakbym słyszał szeleszczenie w krzakach, ale może sie przesłyszałem, kto wie. Jednak lepiej to sprawdzić. Szybko wstałem, a Astrid się na mnie dziwnie spojrzała. Szybko poszedłem w stronę krzaków, gdy nagle wyskoczyło na mnie paru wojowników. Jeden z nich trzymał Astrid z mieczem przystawionym do gardła. W takim razie kim jest As, która ze mną rozmawiała. Wracając. Wojownicy ci byli dość wysocy i tęgiej postury, na zbrojach mieli srebrne węże, już wiedziałem kim oni są. Pozostaje pertraktować. Czkawka: Czego chcecie? Wojownik: Ciebie, ale, ale, ubijmy targu. Twoja dziewczyna ujdzie z życiem, a ty pójdziesz z nami. Astrid: CZKAWKA NIE! Czkawka: Dobrze, ale najpierw ją puśćcie. Po chwili wojownik puścił Astrid i rzucił ją na ziemię. Ja także dotrzymałem słowa i poszedłem z wojownikami zakonu węża. Nie wiedziałem, co chcą zrobić, ale napewno nic dobrego skoro zależy im na mnie. Jednak za życie Astrid jestem gotów oddać własne. Teraz się o tym dowiedziałem. Nagle ten, który przemienił się w Astrid otworzył jakiś portal, a mnie brutalnie do niego wepchnięto. Nagle straciłem prztytomność. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Znowu to zrobił, znowu zrobił coś wbrew mojej woli. Dlaczego zawsze Czkawka musi robić wszystko po swojemu. Zaraza! Dobra, trzeba lecieć do wioski i powiedzieć wszystko wodzowi, który będzie wiedział co robić. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że nie wiemy gdzie szukać. Mam nadzieję, że zakon pomoże. Wszystko się okaże. Zawołałam smoki, które niestety nie widziały całego zajścia, bo były zajęte zabawą. Szybko pobiegłam do wioski, gdzie znalazłam Stoika i o wszystkim mu powiedziałam. Wódz przejął się bardzo na wieść, że porwano jego jedynego syna i następce tronu Berk, ja także z resztą. Jako, że wczoraj nic nie dodawałem, postanowiłem to dziś nadrobić. Bez zastanowienia, Stoik zwołał naradę w twierdzy. Po jakiejś godzinie wszyscy byli już w twierdzy i z przejęciem czekali na to, co wódz powie. Po chwili zaczął ogłoszenie. Stoik: Mieszkańcy Berk! Z pewnościa wiecie, że na wyspie, zakon rozpoczął budowę garnizonu. Na nasze nieszczęście mój syn, następca tronu, Czkawka, został porwany. Musimy jak najszybciej go uratować, bo nie wiemy, co tym ludziom chodzi po głowch. Ktoś z tłumu: No to na co czekamy!? Stoik: Na ważne informacje. Nagle do twierdzy wszedł Lambert z oddziałem rycerzy zakonu młota. Powiedział Stoikowi coś na ucho, a potem wyszedł. Tyle go wiedzieliśmy. Stoik: Rozpoczynamy naradę! PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Siedziałem w jakimś zatęchłym miejscu, w którym śmierdziało trupem. Nie miałem wątpliwości, że płynąłem statkiem, gdyż słyszałem fale rozbijające się o statek. Nagle ktoś zszedł pod pokład, nestety nie wiem kto, bo miałem zasłonięte oczy, ale wiedziałem, że jego przybycie zwiastuje kłopoty...jego kłopoty. Wykorzystując fakt, że zdjąłem kajdany, mogłem spokojnie uciec, niestety dopiero po dopłynięciu. Nagle człowiek ten przykucnął obok mnie. Człowiek: No proszę, kogo my tu mamy? Słynny Czkawka, następca tronu Berk. Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj. Czkawka: ... Człowiek: Odpowiadaj człowiekowi, który ma w rękach twój marny los! Czkawka: Wal się, nie gadam z osobnikami poniżej mojego poziomu intelektualnego. Po chwili poczułem mocne uderzenie w brzuch. Było tak mocne, ze złorzyłem sie w pół. Sorry, że tak mało, ale nie mam weny. Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Nagle na pokładzie, usłyszałem jakieś bitewne okrzyki, więc statek został chyba zaatakowany, prawdopodobnie przez piratów. No nic, póxniej nad tym pomyślę, tymczasem trza się uwolnić. Szybkim ruchem zdjąłem opaskę z oczu i obezwładniłem tego człowieka, który był dość wysoki, miał krótki zarost oraz nosił czarną zbroję. Dalej nie zwracałem uwagi na typa, bo szukałem swoich ukochanych rzeczy, za które mógłbym zabić. Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt na Berk nie próbóje mnie odnaleźć. Choć wątpie w to, niestety. Nagle pod pokład zszedło dwoje ludzi, którzy mieli białe maski, musieli zasłużyć się w wielu bitwach, bo na plecach mieli dwa miecze, podobnie, jak ja. Po chwili, gdy nie udało mi się schować na czas, jeden z tych ludzi znalazł mnie i natychmiast zawołał kolegę. Czyję, że będzie ostra jatka. Człowiek: Ty, patrz kogo my tu mamy! Już myslelismy, że po tobie, stary! To jest dziwne. To, ze mnie nie zaatakowali jest jeszcze dziwniejsze, ale nic nie zdoła mnia zadziwić bardziej, niż właśnie to. Chwilę potem "napastnicy" zdjęli swoje maski, a ja ujżałem twarze swoich przyjaciół z wymiaru- Argusa i Angara. Kto by się spodziewał, że ich tu spotkam. Czkawka: Argus, Angar? Co wy tu robicie? Angar: Wkręcilismy się jako szpicle do zakonu węża. Działamy na rozkaz Wulfryka. Czkawka: Czyli infiltrujecie zakon węza? Sprytne posunięcie ze strony Thora. Argus: A no sprytne. Zastanawia mnie tylko, co ty tu robisz. Czkawka: Długa historia. Idźcie na pokład ktoś wchodzi. Po chwili Argus i Angar zniknęli w drzwiach prowadzących na pokład statku, a później jakiś rzołdak wszedł pod pokład, chyba pora sie przywitać. Wojownik nie zdążył nawet zawołać kolegów, gdyż szybko i sprawnie zaszłem go od tyłu i sztyletem, który miałem w bucie, poderżnąłem mu gardło. Szybko podbiegłem do skrzyni, w której były moje rzeczy i wyjąłem z niej panczerz oraz moje trzy miecze- srebrny, stalowy i także piekło. Kiedy już się ubrałem, mogłem stanąć przeciwko załodze statku i wrócić na Berk. Chwilę później zakradałem się na pokład. Gdy zostałem zauważony przez dwóch strażników, nie pozostało mi nic, tylko walka. Niestety nie miałem chyba szczęścia, bo kapitanem statku okazał się być...Letho? Serio? Wstąpił do zakonu węża? Albo wykorzystuje go do swoich celów. Po chwili mnie zauważył. Byłem bezradny, jeśli Berk spróbóje mnie odbić, poniosą sromotną klęskę. Nagle zwrócił się do mnie. Letho: Znów się spotykamy! Czkawka: Daruj sobie! Czego chcesz? Letho: Czegoś, co powinno należeć do mnie. Oddaj pierścień, a może zostawię Berk w spokoju. No i co mam teraz zrobić? Jeśli oddam mu ten pierścień, nie pokonam go. Z drugiej strony, jeżeli nie oddam mu tego przekletego artefaktu, Berk zostanie napadnięte, a wszyscy, którzy przeżyją, najpewniej zginą na moich oczach. Chyba z tego wyjścia pozostaje jedno wyjście. Czkawka: Pod dwoma warunkami. Puścisz mnie wolno i zostawisz Berk w spokoju. Letho: Nie igraj z ogniem! Dobra, puszczę cię wolno, ale oddawaj ten cholerny pierścień! Czkawka: Rozmyśliłem się. Żegnaj! Po chwili ogłuszyłem strażników i wskoczyłem do oceanu. Woda była lodowata, ale musiałem jakoś uciec, a innej drogi nie było. Tak płynąłem cały dzień, aż w końcu trafiłem na łódź rybacką. Musiałem napisac jakiś list, że nic mi nie jest i, że nie wiem kiedy wrócę. PERSPEKTYWA STOIKA: Jak zwykle chodziłem po wiosce, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Poszukiwaliśmy Czkawki przez bite cztery dni i wciąż go nie znaleźliśmy. Ani widu, ani słychu po nim nie zostało. Zaczynam tracić nadzieję, że jeszcze żyje. Nagle coś latającego pojawiło się na horzoncie. Leciało bardzo szybko i pochwili to coś wylądowało przede mną. Była to sowa, której ktoś przyczepił liścik do nogi. Szybko to odczepiłem i przeczytałem. "Jeśli to czytacie, to nic mi nie jest. Nie martwcie się o mnie, bo zdołałem uciec. Płynę z grupą rybaków na ich wyspę. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale mam nadzieję, że niedługo. Odpiszcie jak miewa się Szczerbatek. Czkawka" Czyli nic mu nie jest. Całe szczęście. Trzeba będzie płynąć na wszystkie zaprzyjaźnione wyspy, by sprawdzić, czy niema tam Czkawki. Przynajmniej wiem, że nic mu nie jest. PERSPETYWA CZKAWKI: Właśnie przypłynąłem na wyspę Aedirn (innego pomysła nie miałem, a ostatnio sporo gram w wiedźmina). Później cos tam dodam. W porcie przywitał mnie wódz wyspy-Rengar. Był to sędziwy już starzec, dość gruby, no i oczywiście miał siwe włosy, jak to starcy. Niestety, ja także zaliczam się do ludzi siwych, ale na szczęście nie ze starości. Rengar był bardzo przemiłym człowiekiem. Oprowadził mnie po swojej wyspie, a później pokazał mi moją tymczasowa chatę. Nie była ona duża, ale nie była mała. Nad drzwiami wisiał drewniany smoczy łeb, ciekawe, co to oznacza. Mam nadzieję, że nie zabijają tych stworzeń, w co nie wątpię. Ponieważ byłem zmęczony, nie robiłem nic innego, niż spanie. Obudziłem się następnego dnia. Nie spiesząc się, wstałem i zrobiłem sobie cos do jedzenia. Potem urządziłem sobie spacer po wyspie. Moje pierwsze wrażenie jest niesamowite. Wszędzie dookoła lasy, wyspę spowija niezbyt gęsta mgła, tak gęsta, że spokojnie widać linię horyzontu. Po południu w twierdzy, wódz urządził jakiś mały turniej walk. Szybko poszedłem do miejsca organizowania turnieju. Tam zauważyłem, że wielu ludzi ściągnęło tu z innych, pobliskich wysp. Zapisałem się do turnieju walki wręcz, a po chwili stanąłem na arenie. Moim przeciwnikiem był niejaki Naizdup. Walka była oczwiście na miecze, ale tak tepe, że żadnej krzywdy nie można nim zrobić. Nagle, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewałem, Naizdup zaatakował mnie. Z trudem odparłem jego atak, ale po chwili udało mi się wyprowadzić kontrę. Przeciwnik był bez szans pod naciskiem moich ciosów i po mijej jednej serii padł jak długi na ziemię. Nagle, znikąd, wszystko jakby zamarzło. Przerażający mróz ogarnął mieszkańców wyspy Aedirn. Na niebie pojawił się oraszak widm dzikiego łowu. Rengar kazał wszyskich ewakuować do twierdzy, ale ktos musiał osłaniać tyły, więc nie bacząc na rozkazy, ruszyłem w przeciwną stronę niż wszyscy. Po chwili zostałem okrążony przez czterech zwiadowców łowu. Nie miałem wyboru i wyciągnąłem swój, jak dotąd, niezawodny miecz. Jednym ruchem ręki odrąbałem głowy każdemu zwiadowcy po kolei. Jednak jak z powietrza, zmaterializował się przede mną Dziki Łów. Nie wiedziałem czego chce, ale na pewno niczego dobrego to nie wróży. Dziki Łów: Dzielnie walczyłeś z moimi zastępami, ale to koniec twojej wędrówki. Masz do wyboru. Albo skażesz tych niewinnych ludzi na śmierć, albo pójdziesz z nami. Czkawka: Prędzej zdechne, niż pójde z tobą gdziekolwiek. Poza tym wiem, że blefujesz. Nie zabijesz ich, bo mają ważne informacje dotyczące położenia artefaktów. Kożystając z nieuwagi przeciwnika otworzyłem portal i uciekłem. Niestety nie wiedziałem gdzie mnie wyrzuci, wiec byłem gotów na wszelkie opcje. Nagle zobaczyłem Berk, które zostało zaatakowane. Portal otworzył się w samym środku walki ludzi z Berk przeciw łupieżca. Cholerny Albrecht myśli, że wszystko mu wolno. Już ja się z nim policzę. Zaatakowałem dwóch wojowników, którzy zaatakowali Astrid, ta nie wiedziała co się dzieje i walczyła dalej. Jak widać, zakon nie dał sobie rady z przytłaczającą liczbą najeżdżających. Po chwili przede mnią stanął Albrecht we własnej osobie. Albrecht: Kogóż to moje oczęta widzą. Czkawka, chłopie zmieniłeś się. Czkawka: Daruj sobie twoją fałszywą uprzejmość i gadaj czego chcesz od Berk. Albrecht: Śmierci następcy tronu, oczywiście. Nic tak nie osłabi twego wroga, jak pozbawienie go przywódcy oraz najpotężniejszego wojownika na archipelagu. Czkawka: Właśnie, najpotężniejszego. Nie dasz mi rady, ani sam, ani z twoimi kolezkami, którzy kryją się za domami. Nagle pomocnicy Albrechta naskoczyli na mnie, lecz ja okazałem się szybszy i odskoczyłem w bok. Niestety Albrecht nie był tak głupi i zaatakował mnie od tyłu. Poczułem bardzo bolesny cios w plecy, a potem padłem. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to szaleńczy śmiech. Jednak po chwili wstałem, podniosłem miecz i ledwo co przebiłem bok mojego wroga. Albrecht wydarł sie w niebo głosy, a potem uciekł z garstką swoich wojowników. Możemy się go spodziewać jeszcze kilka razy na naszym kochanym Berk. Nie miałem siły stać na nogach i upadłbym gdyby w porę nie pojawił się przy mnie Lambert wraz z Lloydem. Po chwili dobiegła do mnie reszta wraz z Astrid, Stoikiem i Valką. Dalej nic nie pamiętam. Obudziłem sie w swoim łóżku z obandażowanymi plecami. Kolejna blizna do kolekcji. Ta powinna być dość spora, bo Albrecht nieźle mnie zarysował. Nagle do pokoju weszła, moja niczego nieświadoma mama. Na razie nie będe się ujawniał, że normalnie funkcjonuję i poudaje wpółżywego. Niestety nie dała się nabrać, bo od razu powiedziała żebym nie udawał. A jeszcze kiedyś udałoby mi się ją tak nabrać, no cóż, szkoda. Czkawka: Sporo się pozmieniało. Valka: W sensie? Czkawka: Kiedyś dawałaś się tak nabrać, mamo. Valka: Czsy, jak i ludzie, zmieniają się, synu. Dobrze, że jesteś. Czkawka: Ja zawsze jestem, gdy mnie potrzebujecie. W tym wypadku pojawiłem się w samą porę. W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł mój ojciec i przyłączył się do naszej rozmowy. Już wiem po kim mam dar wtrącania się do rozmów. Stoik: Racja, synek. Zjawiłes się w sama porę. Gdyby nie ty, nie wiem czy w ogóle byśmy wygrali tę bitwę. Zakon nawet ręki do walki nie przyłączył. Tylko nieliczni walczyli ramię w ramię z nami. Dobrze, że wróciłeś. Pytałeś się co u szczerbatka? Czkawka: No pytałem, a co? Stoik: Otóż ma sie świetnie i chce polatać ze swoim jeźdzcem. Lepiej idź, bo nie utrzymam go dłużej. Gdzisko jest bardziej uparte od ciebie. Gdy tylko usłyszałem zza drzwi ryk nocnej furiii, zerwałem się ze swojego łóżka i zbiegłem na dół, do smoka. Tam szybko załorzyłem swój pancerz do latania i wskoczyłem na szczerbatka. Ten, gdy tylko poczuł na grzbiecie mój ciężar, wybił się swoimi łapami od ziemi i już po chwili latalismy wśród chmór. Nagle przed nami przeleciały znajome krztałty. Byli to oczywiście Mieczyk, Szpadka, Sączysmark, Śledzik oraz Astrid. Chyba jeszcze mnie nie zauważyli. Zobaczmy, co potrafią. Szybko założyłem maskę i rozkazałem szczerbatkowi zaatakować, ale tak żeby nie zrobic nikomu krzywdy, ekipę. Ci niczego się nie spodziewali i oddali mi z nawiązką salwą swoich smoków. Dostałem w maskę i spadłem z siodła i leciałem w dół, w stronę oceanu. Na szczęście miałem coś w zanadrzu. Rozłorzyłem skrzydła swojego kostiumu i podleciałem do szczerbatka. Gdy już wsiadłem na siodło, cała zgraja podleciała do mnie. Sączysmark: Ty mądry jesteś?! Mogliśmy cie zabić, a ty się jeszcze śmiejesz?! Czkawka: Owszem śmieję się z waszych min. Nie zabilibyście mnie, bo skoro Dagur, Drago, Letho i Albrecht mnie nie zabili, choć próbowali, to i wy nie dacie rady. Mnie nie tak łatwo zabić, spokojnie. Astrid: Dagur cię praktycznie zabił. Czkawka: Jak to As, przecież żyję i mam się dobrze. No dobra, przyznaje, to było ciut nieodpowiedzialne, ale mam prawo chyba się zabawić. Śledzik: Ale bez zagrożeń życiu. Czkawka, przecież jestes następca tronu. Nie możesz tak sobie umrzeć. Czkawka: Nie drążcie tematu. Wracajcie na Berk, ja jeszcze muszę polecieć na pewną wyspę. Po chwili skierowałem szczerbatka w stronę wyspy Aedirn. Na szczęście znałem położenie wyspy, bo Rengar mi powiedział. Niestety nie wiedziałem, że śledzi mnie Astrid wraz z całą ekipą. Gdy doleciałem do Aedirn zastałem przerażający widok. Wszystko było skute lodem, a w okół było pełno śniegu. Na ulicach było pełno trupów. Nagle w jednej z jaskiń zauważyłem tlący się płomień. Pewnie mieszkańcy, którym udawało się uciec. Po chwili wleciałem do jaskini, gdzie zastałem pół wioski. W tym ich wodza-Rengra. Całe szczęście, że żyje. Nagle do jaskini wleciała reszta ekipy. Dlaczego oni nigdy mnie nie słuchają. Czkawka: Mieliście wracać na Berk! Astrid: Wiemy, ale... Czkawka: Jakie "ale"? Powiedziałem jasno, że macie wracać. Jak zwykle mnie nie posłuchaliście. Myślałem, że choć ty As jesteś na tyle rozsądna i jakoś nakłonisz resztę żeby wrócili. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Pogadamy na Berk. Tymczasem przydajcie się do czegoś. Musimy przetransoprtować tych tutaj na Berk. Rengar: Dzięki ci, Czkawka. Czkawka: Niema za co. Na smoki! Po chwili każdy miał na swoim smoku kilku ludzi z Aedirn. Niestety nie zdołamy wszystkich przetransportować za pierwszym razem, więc troche nasze smoki sobie polatają. Dla szczerbatka to nawet lepiej, bo coś go energia rozpiera. Nagle niebo przeszyły błyskawice, a przed nami leciał...WANDERSMOK?! Co to wielkie bydle tutaj robi?! Trzeba będzie go jakoś ominąć i to szybko, bo jak walnie we mnie piorunem, to po mnie. Jednak smok zaatakował Sączysmarka. Dlaczego? Nie wiem. Może dla tego, że jest najgłupszy. Nie mieliśmy czasu na zastanowienia i polecieliśmy na naszą wyspę...Berk. Właśnie przetransportowaliśmy ostatnią grupę ludzi. Ja wraz z szczerbatkiem padamy. Nie mogłem się doczekac chwili, w której położę się w moim niezbyt wygodnym, ale własnym łózku. Na moje nieszczęście zatrzymała mnie Astrid. Astrid: Wciąż się gniewasz, że cię nie posłuchaliśmy? Czkawka: As, nawet na to nie mam już siły. Możemy pogadać jutro? Dzisiaj padam na pysk. Astrid: No dobrze. Czkawka: Dzięki. Kochana jesteś, wiesz? Astird: Nie, nie wiem. Czkawka: To teraz wiesz. Dobra...aaa...doooo...jutra. Nie wiem kiedy, ale zasnąłem mówiąc ostatnie słowo. Na szczęście Szczerbatek mnie jakoś doniósł do domu, ale niestety spałem na podłodze, bo ten wielki gad nie pomyślał, żeby mnie odstawic na łóżko. Obudziłem sie następnego dnia gdzieś koło południa. Zszedłem na do kuchni na śniadanie, a tam ojciec mi powiedział, żebym przejął władzę w Berk na tydzień, bo wyjeżdża na zjazd wodzów wysp archipelagu. Niestety nie miałem wyboru i musiałem przejąć władzę przez ten jeden tydzień. Taa...to będzie bardzo długi dzień, niema co. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Szybko ruszyłem w ich stronę, otworzyłem drzwi, a przede mną stał Lambert, który miał jakąś sprawę. Ciekawe, o co mu tym razem chodzi. Lambert: Czkawka, mam sprawę. Czkawka: Wal. Lambert: Mur główny garnizonu wali się. Można powiedzieć, że garnizon to ruina, nie warownia. Czkawka: Zaraz poproszę tate, żeby przysłał ludzi do pomocy w naprawie. Lambert: Nie o to chodzi. Rzecz w tym, że zwiad widział na wyspie obóz. Nie byli to ludzie z Berk, tylko jacyś zwiadowcy. Możliwe, że któryś z wrogów przysłał ich tu. Czkawka: Jakies znaki szczególne? Lambert: Tal. Mieli tarcze z przebitą głową niedźwiedzia. Czkawka: Nie przypłynął ostatnio żadne plemie z przebitą głową niedźwiedzia jako herb. Lambert: Z tego wniosek... Czkawka: Z tego wniosek, że masz zwołać oddziały specjalne garnizonu. Szybko! Lambert: Robi się! Dlaczego na Berk nie może być ani jednego dnia wolnego od kłopotów? Wszystko jak zwykle szlag trafił, a ja musze to znosić. Kolejna potyczka zapewne będzie nieunikniona, jakbym i bez tego miał dość kłopotów. Wiem, że mało, ale łeb mnie strasznie boli i ide spać. Jako, że głowa mnie już nie boli, to mogę się zabrać do pisania. Dzisiaj wszystko jest takie skomplikowane. Ciekawe, co jeszcze mnie dziś spotka. Może jeszcze ktoś zaatakuje Berk, albo...coś gorszego, o wiele gorszego. Nie lepiej nie bede krakał, co będzie, to będzie. Trzeba iść polatać z tym gadem, bo mi zaraz pół chłupy zdemoluje. Szybko zawołałem Szczerbatka, a ten od razu pojawił się przy mnie. Wsokczyłem na siodło, a smok odbił sie od ziemi i wzbił się w powietrze. Lataliśmy bardzo długo, aż nastał wieczór. Niestety zaskoczyła nas burza i rozbiliśmy się na pobliskiej, małej wysepce. Zbudowałem na biegu prowizoryczny szałas, przygotowałem ognisko, a po wszystkim poszedłem nałowić ryb. Gdy juz wykonałem wszystkie swoje czynności, rozkazałem Szczerbatkowi, który do tej pory tylko mi się przygladał, rozpalić ognisko. Następnie rzuciłem mu jego część ryb. Nawet sam nie wiem kiedy zasnąłem, ale zasnąłem. Obudziłem się, a nade mną stał nie kto inny, jak mój kochany smok Szczerbatek. Na szczęście nie miał uszkodzonej lotki, więc moglismy normalnie odlecieć. Lecieliśmy pół godziny i dotarliśmy do wioski, gdzie na placu wszyscy żegnali Wodza, czyli mojego ojca, czyli Stoika Ważkiego. Chyba dobrze wam to rozrysowałem? Ja także nie pozostawałem dłużny i pożegnałem się z moim ojcem. Nagle spojrzałem w stronę warowni, która się zawaliła, a wszędzie wokół był tylko dym. No co za debil zaprojektował tak zje***y budynek, który nawet roku nie przetrwał!? Pijany był, czy co? Ech...trzeba będzie zmobilizować tych leni do odbudowy ich warowni, albo odeślę ich do siedziby głównej. Po chwili, gdy już mój ojcec wszedł do łodzi i odpłynął, zostałem sam z moimi tygodniowymi obowiązkami wodza. Życie jest wobec mnie bardzo okrutne. Szybko poszedłem w stronę domu i przebrałem się w swój codzienny skórzany pancerz. Wiem, że nudne w ch**, ale obiecuję, że wkrótce będzie ciekawsze, o wiele ciekawsze. Minął tydzień, przez ten czas nie działo się nic nadzwyczajnego. Dziś, Stoik miał wrócić ze zjazdu wodzów wysp archipelagu. Właśnie szedłem sobie jedną ze ścieżek wioski, gdy ktos zabił w dzwon zwiastujący nadpłynięcie statku, do portu. Ponieważ byłem niedaleko, ruszyłem w stronę portu. Tam przycumowana została mała łódź. Z łodzi wyszedł zakapturzony mężczyzna, co poznałem po nieco wyrastającej brodzie spod kaptura. Był on chudy i wysoki. Nic więcej nie zauważyłem. Nagle podszedł do mnie. Przybysz: Twój ojciec został zamordowany. Sprawca nie został odnaleziony, ale robimy co w naszej mocy. Czkawka: C...co, jak to? Kto to był!? Przybysz: Prawdopodobnie zjazd to zasadzka. W ten sposób zamordowani zostali inni przywódcy wysp bardziej silniejszych. Skrytobójcy byli bardzo szybcy. Jedyne co po sobie zostawili, to ten list, który był zaadresowany do ciebie. Po chwili przybysz podał mi zwój pergaminu, na którym zostały pospiesznie nakreślone litery. Brzmiał on tak: Kolejny wódz wyspy nie żyje. Dziś pozbawiliśmy życia wodza wyspy Berk. Kolejnym na naszej liście jest wódz wyspy Aedirn-Rengar. Wiemy, że przebywa on na Berk, którym włada nieoficjalnie Czkawka, zwany smoczym jeźdzcem. Jeśli nas zaatakujesz, drogi Czkawko, zabijemy osoby ci najbliższe. Jeśli zaś oddasz w nasze ręce Rengara, zostawimy ciebie oraz twój lud w spokoju. Przemyśl naszą ofertę. D'' Cały świat mi się zawalił na głowę. Mój ojciec nie żyje, Berk może znów być zagrożone oraz skrytobójcy zostawili mi trudny wybór. Trzeba będzie to ogłosić, co nie będzie najprzyjemniejsze. Najgorsze w tym jest to, że sprawcy byli bardzo dobrze poinformowani, a co za tym idzie, musieli być także dobrze zorganizowani więc muszę potraktować poważnie i nie ryzykować życiem bliskich mi osób. Szybko zwołałem zebranie na placu głównym, a niedługo potem zjawiła się cała wioska. Czkawka: Mam złe wieści! Wódz-Stoik Ważki został zamordowany podczas obrad wodzów wysp archipelagu. Niestety podejrzewam, że była to zasadzka i żadne obrady nie miały miejsca. Po porostu nie mam na nic siły. Chciałem jak najszybciej wsiąść na szczerbatka, odlecieć i rozpocząć polowanie na skrytobójców, ale ktoś musiał zostać w wiosce. Czasem myślę, że wszystko jest nastawione przeciw mnie. Po chwili zszedłem z podestu, na którym przemawiałem i czym prędzej pobiegłem do szczerbatka. Po wszystkim wsiadłem na siodło, a smok wzbił sie w powietrze. '''Może i kurde mało, ale jestem już dzisiaj zupełnie padnięty i najchętniej poszedłbym spać, z uwagi na to, że jest późno, ale jeszcze muszę coś zrobić :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(' Latałem bez celu przez kilka godzin. Nie wiedziałem co mam teraz z sobą zrobić. Będe musiał teraz zostać wodzem, czego nigdy nie chciałem, jedno jest pewne, wioska już nigdy nie będzie taka sama.. W końcu musiałem wrócić do wioski, bo Szczervatek ledwo już leciał, nie dziwię się, bo nieźle go zamęczyłem. Gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy przed domem, smok padł na ziemię i usnął. Ja niestety nie miałem tyle szczęści, gdyż czekała mnie rozmowa z mamą. Wszedłem do domu, ale nikogo nie zastałem, dziwne.Nie czekałem na nic, tylko poszedłem do swojego pokoju i poszedłem spać. Następnego dnia musiałem się przywitać z nowymi obowiązkami, choć nie. Przecież nie sprawuję władzy oficjalnie. Narazie. Wyszedłem sobie z domu, ale tak żeby nikt mnie nie zobaczył. Myślałem, że mi się udało, ale niestety ktoś mnie zauważył gdy wchodziłem do lasu. Ponieważ nie chciałem żeby ta osoba mnie rozpoznała, pobiegłem scieżką w stronę kruczego urwiska, gdzie zawsze mogłem spokojnie pomysleć. Gdy dobiegłem, okazało się, że osoba, która mnie goniła, to Szczerbatek. Aż tak mi na wzrok padło, że smoki uważam za ludzi, gdy widzę je z daleka??? Siedziałem długo w mojej "samotni", kiedy zobaczyłem śmiertnika kołującego nad wyspą. Czyli patrol wyznaczony? Zaraza! Trzeba się schować, bo nie chce mi sie aktualnie z nikim gadać. Chyba mi się...udało? No nic, trzeba wracać do wioski. Wsiadłem na Szczerbatka, a ten odbił sie od ziemi. Zanim polecieliśmy do wioski, polataliśmy nad pobliskimi wyspami bez celu, po prostu nie wiedziałem co mam robić. Gdy nastał wieczór wróciłem do wioski. W domu czekała mnie miła pogawędka. Valka: Gdzie znikasz całymi dniami? Czkawka: Latam ze szczerbatkiem, a co? Valka: Czkawka, za chwilę zostaniesz wodzem i nie możesz znikać całymi dniami z wyspy, rozumiesz? Czkawka: Nie z własnej woli chciałem nim zostać. Gdyby nie tamto wydarzenie, to nie musiałbym zostawać wodzem. Ja po prostu nie chce, nie potrafię. Valka: Wydaje ci się. Czkawka: Nic mi się nie wydaje. Mam dość, ide do swojego pokoju, dobranoc. Valka: Jeszcze nie skończyłam! Czkawka: Ale JA skończyłem, dobranoc. Nie czekająć dłużej, poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Perspektywa Valki: No i co ja mam zrobić z Czkawką. Wiem, że śmierć Stoika jest dla niego bolesna, ale musi przestać uciekać przed obowiązkami, które go czekają jako wodza. Trzeba będzie kogoś poprosić o pomoc, tylko kogo...wiem, Astrid! Może ona przemówi Czkawce do rozsądku. Dobra wróciłem!!! Wiem, że nie było mnie dwa dni, ale przedwczoraj nie chciało mi się pisać, a wczoraj...no dobra, też nie chciało mi się pisać, poza tym nie miałem takze pomysłu na kontynuację tego. Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie. Zna ktoś sie tu na komputerach??? Jeśli tak, to niech napisze mi w komentarzu, dlaczego mój komputer jakoś tak dziwnie "piszczy" ze środka, bo naprawdę nie wiem, nawet kabel od komputera zmieniłem i nadal jest to samo. Z góry dziękuję. Chwilę później stałam przed drzwiami domu Astrid (to dalej jest perspektywa Valki. PS następne opowiadania będą raczej bez perspektyw ludzi, tylko jako narrator bydym pisał, to dla tych, co perspetyw nie lubią). Zapukałam, a po chwili drzwi otworzyła mi nieco zaskoczona Astrid. Astrid: Dzień dobry. Valka: Witaj. Mam do ciebie pewna sprawę. Astrid: Jaką? Valka: Chodzi o Czkawkę. Po zabójstwie Stoika trudno się z nim dogadać, więc może tobie coś się uda zrobić. Astrid: Obawiam się, że to nie możliwe, ale postaram się coś zrobić. Byłoby prościej gdyby Czkawka nie był tak uparty. Valka: Mnie to mówisz? PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI: Następny dzień, a ja znów nie wiem co mam zrobić. Na nic nie mam ochoty, nawet na wspólny lot ze Szczerbatkiem. Nagle usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi od mojego pokoju, ale postanowiłem udawać, że śpię. Po chwili usłyszałem charakterystyczne skrzypienie, a chwilę później głos mojej mamy, która mówiła komuś, że śpię. Jakby nie mogła powiedzieć, że mnie nie ma. Jakąś minutę później znów drzwi od mojego pokoju zostały otwarte, ale ja nadal nie otwierałem oczu mając nadzieję, że osoba, która stoi nad moim łózkiem.Niestety moje umiejętności udawania były beznadziejne jak zwykle i osoba, którą okazała się Astrid, rozpoznała iż udaję. Coś mi się wydaje, że moja mama uknuła z nią jakiś spisek, ale nie będę się narazie wydawał. Astrid: Coś taki smutny? Czkawka: Myślę, że bardzo dobrze znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Astrid: Tu masz rację, ale musisz wyjść do świata, rozumiesz? Czkawka: Jak na rzie to ja muszę znaleźć morderców i...zresztą nieważne. Astrid: Czkawka... Czkawka: Co? Mam wyjść do świata mówisz? Więc dobrze, wyjdę, ale najpierw wytropie tych morderców. Astrid: Nawet nie wiesz gdzie są teraz, a Berk cię potrzebuję. Zresztą nie tylko Berk. Valka i ja też. Czkawka: Nic nie rozumiesz? Dopóki ci mordercy są na wolności, to nikt w Berk nie może czuć się bezpieczny. Zagrozili nam, że jeżeli nie wydamy im Rengara, to zaatakuja naszą wyspę, a nit przy zdrowych zmysłach nie odważy się zaatakować wyspy chronionej przeze mnie. Nikt oprócz...o nie! Astrid: Co jest? Czkawka: Nic, zupełnie nic. Zakładam, że moja mama nakłoniła cię żebyś wyciągnęła mnie do świata. Niestety, ale możesz powiedzieć, że muszę szybko wylecieć żeby znów ratowac wyspę. Potem zajmę się obowiązkami wodza, obiecuję ci. Astrid: Czyli chcesz tak poprostu uciec z wyspy, dobrze rozumiem? Czkawka: Nie Astrid. Nie chcę uciec z wypy. Berk zagraża niebezpieczny swir i dopuki go nie wyelinuję, to wkrótce na wyspie zostana zgliszcza Berk. Astrid: Dobrze leć, ale wróć żywy. Czkawka: A czy ja kiedyś wróciłem martwy. Kiedy znajdę trop przywódcy, przylecę na wyspę i wyślę ci wiadomość kiedy będę w drodze. I mam prośbę. Weź ten miecz i gdy tylko wylecę z wyspy zniszcz go. To bardzo ważne. Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu wyszedłem z domu i zawołałem Szczerbatka. Ten zjawił się przy mnie z prędkością światła. Nie miałem nic przygotowanego na tę wyprawę, bowiem zbędny balast tylko by nas spowalniał. Szybko wspiąłem się na siodło, a Szczerbatek, dy tylko poczuł na swoim grzbiecie swój ciężar, poleciał. Nie wiedziałem KOMPLETNIE, w którą stronę mam lecieć, więc lecieliśmy na ślepo. Prowadziło mną tylko przeczucie, które mnie jak narazie żadko zawodzi. Szybko nastał wieczór, a my nie widzieliśmy żadnej wyspy, na której moglibyśmy się rozbić. Rozkazłem smokowi by leciał dalej, a wkrótce zobaczyłem zarys sporej wyspy. Wyspa ta była podobnej wielkości jak Berk. Najpewniej znajdowała się na niej osaba, bo widać było zarysy domów. Postanowiłem, że tutaj spędzimy noc, a później wylecimy. Szybko zwróciłem Szczerbatka w stronę gęsto zarośnietego lasu i tam wyladowaliśmy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID (dawno chyba nie było): Minął już tydzień odkad Czkawka poleciał wytropić zabójców Stoika. Bardzo go brakuje na Berk. Nagle w oddali zobaczyłam straszliwca, który chyba z czymś leciał. Jakiś czas później wyladował z kawałkiem pergaminu przyczepionego do boku oraz z niewielkim pakunkiem. Odczepiłam list i przeczytałam. Brzmiał tak: Nie mrtwcie się o mnie, bo dobrze sobie radzę. Złapałem prawdopodobny trop zabójców, ale nie jestem pewien w stu procentach mojego odkrycia. Mam nadzieję, że w wiosce wszyscy zdrowi i, że nikt was nie napadł. Szczerbatek jak zwykle nadpobudliwy. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę, ale myślę, że przed Soggletogiem (''jestem analfabetom, więc nie wiem czy dobrze to słowo napisałem, pozatym naszło mnie na ten pomysł bo zaraz boże narodzenie), choć poszukiwania mogą się przeciagnąć. Nie będę się rozpisywał i kończę. Mam nadzieję, że to ty otworzyłas ten list momo bądź Astrid, a jeśli to ty As, to mam nadzieję, ze zniszczyłaś ten miecz, co ci go dałem.'' Czkawka... Ups! Zapomniałam o mieczu. Trzeba go będzie znaleźć. Szybko pobiegłam do domu i równie szybko znalazłam srebrny miecz Czkawki, który mi dał. Szybko przełamałam go na pół, a z rękojeści wypadł kolejny liścik. Kiedyś był mniej tajemniczy. Szybko przeczytałam ten liścik. Jeśli to czytasz, kim kolwiek jesteś, to wiedz, że nastał ten czas. Przewidywałem, że Letho wkońcu uderzy i spróbóje mnie osłabić zabijając jedną z najblizszych mi osób. Niestety nie wiem kogo. Skoro to czytasz, to teraz wyruszyłem w pościg za tym, psychopatą. Moge nie wrócić z tej podróży, ale jestem pewien, iż Letho zapłaci za swoje czyny. Jest jeszcze tylko jeden problem. Wioska pozostała bez ochrony, więc przekaż moją wiadomość Lambertowi, który będzie wiedział co zrobić. Smoczy jeździec. Dobra ja zrozumiem wszystko, tylko dlaczego Czkawka nie podpisał się pod ta wiadomością swoim imieniem? Gdy wróci, to muszę się go o to zapytać. I WRACAMY DO CZKAWKI: Drugi tydzień mojej wyprawy. Jak narazioe natknąłem się tylko na jeden trop prowadzący do morderców, lecz niestety to za mało. Snoggletog odbędzie się za jakiś miesiąc, a ja jestem tysiace kilometrów od domu, poto, aby dorwać mojego wroga. Na moje nieszczęście Letho jest bardzo sprytny. Przelatywałem nad jedną z mniejszych wysp archipelagu północnego, gdy nagle nad jedną z wysepek zobaczyłem dym. Szybko zeskocyłem ze Sczerbatka wprost do wody. Wyladowałem w samym środku oceanu, ale szybko dopłynąłem na Brzego. PO chwili smok wylądował obok mnie. Poszedłem w stronę ogniska, z którego leciał ten dym, a tam zobaczyłem z sylwetki podobnego do mojego ojca. Ale on przecież nie żyje. Nagle ów człowiek mnie zauważył. Człowiek: Co tu robisz, na tej bezludnej wyspie? Czkawka: Co JA tu robę, chyba co PAN tu robi? Człowiek: Zostałem tu wyrzucony przez takiego tępego łysego osiłka. Miał imie na L, ale to tyle co pamiętam. Zaraz, zaraz, imię na L. Czy to mógłby być Letho. Bardzo możliwę. Muszę się o to zapytać. Czkawka: Czy imię to brzmiało Letho? Człowiek: Tak....zaraz, zaraz, Czkawka? Czkawka: To...to pan mnie zna. Człowiek: Pytanie, ojca nie poznajesz? Czkawka: Przecież ty nie żyjesz. Jakiś koleś przypłynął na wyspę i powiedział, że Letho poderżnął ci gardło. Stoik: Nie. To był jego człowiek. Chciał cię zwabić do swojej kryjówki, a potem zwabić. Ja miałem być jego przyentą na ciebie, synu. Chyba nie leciałes tylko po to żeby mnie pomścić? Na to tylko ten cwaniak liczył. Czkawka: No niestety po to. Stoik: Oj Czkawka, Czkawka. Kto sprawuję władzę na Berk? Czkawka: Prawdopodobie mama albo ktoś ze starszych w wiosce. Napewno nie ja, jak z resztą widzisz. Stoik: Nieważne, wracajmy, synu. Czkawka: Już, tylko napisze list do Berk i poczekamy na jakiegos straszliwca. Nie czekałem długo, gdyż jakieś dziesięć minut później przyleciał straszliwiec. Szybko coś nabazgrałem na kartcę, którą pospiesznie wyciągnąłem z jednej ze skrytek mojego kombinezonu. Gdy już napisałem, to co chciałem, puściłem smoka na Berk, a następnie zawołałem Szczerbatka i wraz z moim ojcem polecieliśmy do domu. Lecieliśmy może z pół dnia, a Szczerbatek już padał ze.zmęczenia. W sumie nic dziwnego, bo mó kochany tata trochę waży, a latanie z ciężkim obciążebiem nieźle potrafi zmęczyć smoka. Czas Snoggletoga i wyspa Berk (Perspektywa Czkawki:) Nareszcie dolatujemy do wysp. Trudno iwieżyć, że nie było mnie AŻ prawie dwa miesiące, ale lot trochę zajął. Całe szczęście, że zdążyliśmy na nasze ukochane święto-Snoggletog. No, ale żeby było weselej, postanowiliśmy z moim ojcem, że zostaniemy w ukryciu i wkroczymy w najmniej spodziewanym momencie. Normalnie geniusze zbrodni z nas. Było już po zmierzchu i uczta w twierdzy z okazji święta trwała w najlepsze. Uznałem, że jest odpowiednia pora aby wprosić się na przyjęcie. Sprawdzona muzyka z wieśka huehue. Polecam, powinno pasować Właśnie weszliśmy do sali. Z oczątku nikt nas nie poznał. Dopiero po moim wejściu na podest, z którego zazwyczaj przemawiałem. Poznały mnie oczywiście moja matka-Valka oraz Astrid. Przerwano muzykę, abym ogłosił wiosce wesołe wieści. Czkawka: Jak wiecie, dwa miesiace temu wyruszyłem w pogonii za mordercami mojego ojca, a waszego wodza-Stoika. Moje poszukiwania nie poszły na marne, choć sprawców nie odnalazłem, jednakże chciałbym wam przedstawić-w tej chwili z cienia wyszedł Stoik-Oto...Stoik Ważki! Po sali przeszły ciche szepty wikingów, którzy nie mogli uwieżyć, że ich wódz nadal żyje. Po minach zebranych, mozna było zobaczyć strach, radość, a także zdziwnienie. Nawet moja matka zdawała się być zbita z tropu gdy moje przemówienie dobiegło końca. Gdy do wszystkich dotarła moja wiadomość, wszcy zgromadzeni ruszyli by przywitać się ze swym wodzem. Ja jednak stałem z boku i przyglądałem się tej nieco zabawnej scenie. Nagle usłyszałem, że ktoś obok mnie stanął. W tej samej chwili muzyka znów zaczęła zabawiać ludzi zgromadzonych w twierdzy. Po chwili Astrid mnie zagadała. Astrid: Stęskniliśmy się za tobą, wiesz? Czkawka: Wy, czy tylkojedna osoba, hę? Astrid: Jak zwykle domyślny. Odwaliłeś kawał dobrej roboty, Czkawka. Nawet nie wiesz, jak dużo ci zawdzięczamy. Czkawka: Może i niewiem, ale się domyślam. I wiedz, że równierz się za tobą stęskniłem. Astrid: Miło. Naprawdę nie znalazłeś tych nieudolnych morderców? Czkawka: Powiem ci wszystko po kolei. W dwa tygodnie po moim odlocie natknąłem się na pierwszy trop szaiki Letho. Tak leciałem wraz ze Szczerbatkiem tym tropem przez miesiąc. Wtedy natknąłem się na wyspę, na której paliło się ognisko. Okazało się, że był tam właśnie Stoik. Tata opowiedział mi cała historię. Nie próbowali go zaić, upozorowali to wszystko, żebym wyruszył w ślepą pogoń i na pewną śmierć. Potem wracaliśmy dość długo i dzisiaj stoję tu przed tobą. Tym oto akcentem kończę na dzisiaj pisanie bo spać mi się chce, a jutro coś dodam skoro komputer naprawiony XD narazka. W twierdzy panował gwar, ale nagle ucichł. Z zewnątrz dało się usłyszeć dźwiek rogu zwiastujacego nadpłynięcie statku. Cała sala stała w niepewności, że tym kimś jest jakies wrogo nastawione plemię. Wolałem nie ryzykować i szybko wybiegłem z twierdzy do domu, aby tam przygotować się do ewentualnej walki. Po niecałym kwadransie byłem w swoim pokoju i wciągałem spod łóżka mój niezawodny miecz, który płonął żywym ogniem. Pół godziny później waz z resztą wioski, która także była przygotowana do bitwy, stałem w porcie z ręką na moim mieczu. Nagle statek przycumował, a wyszła z niego dziwna osoba. Człowiek ten był niski oraz miał na głowie kaptur, przez co niewieleszczegółów twarzy przybysza widziałem. Jednakże dało się zauważyć długą siwa brodę wystawającą spod kaptura. Mężczyzna ten był uzbrojony i nie wiedziałem czy jest pokojowo nastawiony. Po chwili przemówił. Jego głos był zimny, jakby nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć oraz niski. Przybysz: Witajcie! Możecie odłożyć waszą broń, bo nie będzie wam potrzebna. Przybyłem tu po jedną osobę. Nazywa się jak mniemam Czkawka. Czkawka: Kim jesteś i czego chcesz? Przybysz: Nic ci do tego, imoina nie mają znaczeń. Wiedz jednak, że przysłał mnie po ciebie mój pan-Letho. Nie nabrałeś się na jego zasadzkę, więc kazał mi cię przyprowadzic żywego lub martwego. Czkawka: Spróbój tylko położyć rękę na mieczu, a obiecuję ci, że jutra nie dożyjesz. Przybysz: Skąd tyle nienawiści? Pójdziesz po dobroci, bo inaczej zaprowadzę cię siłą! Po chwili przybysz wyciągnął miecz. Ja jednak słowa dotrzymuję i szybko rzuciłem moim stalowym mieczem i los chciał, że przybysz stracił rękę. Następnie przerażający krzyk wydostał się z gardła ów człowieka. Krzyk ten nie trwał jednak długo, bo przybysz szybko sie wykrwawił. Jednak po chwili straciłem przytomność. Miałem przerażająca wizję. Berk skuta lodem. Dziki Łów, który nas pokonał stał nade mną, a potem...śmierć. Wszędzie pełno ciał ludzi broniacych wyspy. Koniec. Obudziłem się na pomoście, na którym zemdlałem. Nade mną stali Stoik, Valka oraz Astrid. Wszyscy mieli zmartwione miny. Wiem, że miałem dodać nexta dwa dni temu, ale dopadła mnie choroba o nazwie lenistwo. Dzisiaj z resztą mam dużo do roboty, z okazji wigilii. Jednakże później jeszcze coś dodam :) Pierwsza odezwała się moja mama. Valka: Nic ci nie jest? Czkawka: Nie, wszystko jest w porządku. Kłamałem. Nic nie było w porządku. Wojna wisiała nad Berk, niczym burzowe chmury w letni, upalni dzień. Żeby było ciekawiej, Dziki Łów planuje nas zaatakować. Czyli jednym słowem...mamy przesrane (XD). Trzeba będzie coś zrobić, ale dyskretnie, bo nie chciałbym nikogo martwić narastającym niebezpieczeństwem. Trzeba będzie zorganizować tajne zebranie najbardziej zaufanych osób, z grona moich przyjaciół. Szybko wcieliłem ten plan w życie, bo kilka dni póxniej odbyło się zebranie. Właśnie siedzimy w twierdzy i obgadujemy plan. Na zebraniu stawili się między innymi-Lloyd, Kai, Zane, Cole, ŚLedzik, Sączysmark, Jay, niestety także Bliźniaki oraz Lambert. Brakowało tylko Astrid, której specjalnie nie powiadamiałem, bo chcę poruszyć na zebraniu temat mojej wizji, czy czymkolwiek by to nie było. Lambert: Po co nas tu zebrałeś? Sączysmark: Właśnie! Czkawka: Spokojnie, zaraz wam to wytłumaczę. Miałem dziwną wizję, czy co to tam było. Wracając. Nie było to przyjemne.Widziałem tam Berk, ale nie było tu żywej duszy. Wszędzie pełno trupów, a nade mną stoi król Łowu. Z tego wywnioskowałem, że Berk jest zagrożone wojną i NIELEKCEWAŻYŁBYM tego. Lloyd: To mógłby być poprostu sen i niema się czym pzejmować. Czkawka, zrozum, że Berk nie ma wrogów odkąd bronisz tej wyspy. Lambert: Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się mylisz, Lloyd. Berk ma bardzo dużo wrogów. Chociażby Letho, czy Dziki Łów. Niema wątpliwości, że nasza wyspa jest zagrożona atakiem z którejś strony. Sączysmark: Ja tam nieprzejmowałbym się snem jakiegoś mięczaka, który, gdyby nie eksperyment i smok, nie byłby tym kim jest. Czkawka: A w mordę byś nie chciał przgłupie! Jak ci się coś niepodoba to nikt cię tu nie trzyma na siłę, zawsze możesz wyjść! Kai: Uspokójcię się! Berk jest zagrożone, a wy się tu gryziecie nawzajem! Lepiej weźmy się za ustalanie strategii obronnej. Czkawka: Masz rację, przepraszam. Siedzieliśmy przy stole narad jeszcze długo. Dopiero koło północy udało się zakończyć naszą naradę. Niestety nie wiedziałem, że w domu czeka na mnie zmartwiona rodzina (czyt. zdenerwowana Valka, stoik i...Astrid, tej to najbardziej bym się bał.). Taa...niexle mi się oberwało od nich wszystkich, ale niestety nie mogłem powiedzieć gdzie i po co byłem, poprostu nie mogłem i nie chciałem. Gdy po kazaniu mojej mamy udało mi się uciec do pokoju, tam czeał na mnie zdenerwowany Szczerbatek. Thorze, dlaczego ja musze tak cierpieć? Gdy wylazłem spod mojego smoka, który w ramach rozładowania swej złości na mnie, przygniótł mnie do ziemi, runąłem na łóżko jak bela do wody, a po chwili odpłynąłem do krainy snów, gdzie meczył mnie kolejny koszmar... Hejka! Chyba długo mnie nie było, co? Przeraszam za tak długą nieobecność, ale komputer znów mi sie zepsuł, a teraz piszę z zastępczego kompa, który swoje w komórce przeleżał XD Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania